Reunited but does it feel so good?
by abywillis17
Summary: Nala new life with her mother and little brother couldn't be more than great, leaving the old life behind with their troubling family, Nala and her family are enjoying their life in the pridelands...but when Scar uses an unlikely alliances from their past. will they find themselves being dragged back to their old life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Scar pov**

**"Dam you brother! You haven't seen the last of me!" cursed the angry brown lion, as he was forced to depart into the shadows of the night. A golden figure watching over him as he left, eyes narrow on him former subject and brother.**

**"You brought this on yourself scar" he commented, scar sneer thru his teeth and again cursed under his breath.**

**"You will rue the day you denied me of my title!"**

**"We'll see brother"**

**"Oh yes, we will see."**

**Four months later….**

**Simba pov**

**"Stop dude, it's not going to happen" spoke Simba denying his friend request, or idea.**

**"Yes it will, if you let me do my magic" chimed Tojo, Simba right hand man in all things**

**"What magic?" chimed Malka scoffing at his friend.**

**"My love making magic"**

**"Love making?" asked Malka**

**"Yea, one set up from me and these two will be together" he spoke as if his plan was nothing but fact "instantaneously"**

**"Instantaneously huh?"**

**"Yea"**

**"Well that's never going to happen" answered Malka from over Simba left side as the trio walked along the path.**

**"And why is that?" asked Tojo matter-a-factly**

**"Because he's never going to ask her out that's why"**

**"Hey Malka-"**

**"Never say never, you don't know one of these he might just get enough courage to ask her out"**

**"Hardly, when it comes to her Simba lost for words"**

**"Please" the young prince tried to bush off.**

**"Yea right, she-or better yet Nala has to whipped"**

**"No she doesn't-"**

**"Then why don't you ask her out?"**

**"Because she's my friend that's why, she's been my friend for since she got here" he informed**

**"Yea, and how do you think she got to be your friend?"**

**"Because we just click, that's why" Simba tried to explain to his boys, but they weren't having that. They were determined to prove he liked her and she liked him.**

**"Just clicking from day one, and that was lasts year"**

**"Yup"**

**"You want to know why?"**

**"No, but you're going to tell me aren't you"**

**"Because you two were made for each other" Tojo exclaimed**

**"Like you and Kula?"**

**"Exactly" Simba and Malka rolled their eyes at their crazy pal, as he showed his annoying yet charming wide smile.**

**"Whatever dude" chimed both at the same time, continuing his walk.**

**"just wait and see guys I'm telling you, perfect prideland couple"**

**"Im sure" Malka.**

**"com'on you guys enough fooling around, we promised the girls we met up with them right?"**

**"Right"**

**"Then let's not keep the ladies waiting" Simba spoke, eyeing both companions with his Simba smile**

**"Oh yea, especially Nala" teased Tojo.**

**Scar povs**

**Four months….yes four long grueling months, since that lion I called my brother exiled me form the pride lands. Pride lands that should be rightfully mine, And ever since I have plotted my return. I walked along the elephant graveyard ashes and bemuse myself with the idea of over throwing pride rock.**

**It will come I know it, I can see it clear as day, I just have to find a way to obtain it. To take what rightfully mine, form the low life, cheating brother of mine. He always got what he wanted form daddy, didn't he, Being the favorite, and mommies good boy and all….disgusting. Taking away my title, my queen, and status!**

**Just wait Mufasa; you won't only pay, but that whole family of yours too. One by one, that is a grantee.**

**Nala pov**

**"geesh, took you boys long enough, what were you cleaning your fur?" spoke tama already with a smart mouth.**

**"Ha ha funny, we were just taking a stroll"**

**"Yea a stroll all right, you guys had us waiting"**

**" wellllll Sorrrrry" mouthed Malka in an annoyed voice, rolling his dark purple eyes at tama, who did the same. "we're here Happy now"**

**"hmp no," she scoffed turning away to look at her girl friend. Who bore the same expression? "What?"**

**"Oh nothing" said Kula and Nala looking away at the skies, with a smile on their face. This two had it out for each other, but they weren't going to let the other know.**

**"Yea whatever"**

**"Well I'm glad you boys finally came" voiced Nala younger and much smaller brother Mheetu, as he forced his way forward. "It was getting boring here, I had to sent all that time with girls" spoke the young male with a crunched up face, spending time with his sister was miserably for a 6 month year old cub, who wanted to have fun, not be babysat.**

**"I feel ya little bro" said Malka**

**"Aw see we were missed" Tojo.**

**"And your lady missed you Tojo" voiced Kula walking up the Tojo and nuzzling him, he nuzzled her back giving her an annoying smile, as he pushed him away.**

**"aw so cute" echoed the four friends and with a few kissy faces from the boys. Expect form Mheetu who found kissing disgusting and made a puke face.**

**"ew gross"**

**"Shut up" the two said in union, as they were used to the daily teasing from their friends. They all got in their usual circle to talk. Kula next to Tojo, he next to nala and she was next to tama, followed my Malka. And the young prince sat between the two she he was exactly across from Nala. And Mheetu just roamed about.**

**"Hey" voiced Malka, " let play and game"**

**"Game?" asked tama confused**

**"Yes a game" he retorted smarty, and she stuck her tongue out at him.**

**"What kind of game?" asked Nala. Her voice sounding sweet and cheerful as always.**

**"mhh a game that request us to use your ultimate skill of strength and brains"**

**"Wrestling?" voiced tama "you got us all hyped for wrestling?"**

**"exactly"**

**"I'm not doing that" she stated quickly.**

**"And what if we don't participate…then what are we suppose to do?" asked Kula**

**"Sit and be our cheerleader duh"**

**"What kind of g-"**

**"I'm in" I voiced "what it sounds fun" looking to my friends who were puzzled to why I 'd want to play with boys "we get to wrestle boys and humiliate them for fun "I added**

**"Whoa I wouldn't go that far and say humiliate" corrected Tojo, protecting his manly status**

**"Your right, just stripe you of all your manly titles, I understand"**

**"Wait who said you were going to beat us, you're a girl" voiced Malka**

**"So, I know that" I stood up for myself, i didn't see their size as intimidating and age, please.**

**"Ok I want to see this" voiced Malka eagerly as he stood up**

**"Great, I want to fight winner" I darted my eyes over to Simba for a quick moment; I knew that he could take both girls down with no problem. And he had to feeling too, but he had a look that said he wouldn't take me on.**

**"But we're bigger than you" voiced Simba with concern that I was getting myself way over my head.**

**"So" she spoke simply "the bigger they are the harder they fall"**

**"And older" added Kula**

**"Age aint nothing but a number, come on, it'll be fun" she cooed her two friends looked back to her and were considering the choice.**

**"fine, I'm in" voiced Kula eagerly**

**"Tama?" asked Nala**

**"For the love of-fine I'm in" finally going along with it, Nala looked back to the boys with cheerful face, saying they were ready. With nothing to go against they all agreed, slowly agreed.**

**"Great, so Malka what are the rules?"**

**"Tournament rules, whoever the last standing guy or girl wins for their team"**

**"And what's the prize, can't win anything without a prize"**

**"mmm you're right, ok whoever time wins the other has to…to the pride chores for a week. So guys we'd have to hunt and go all that other girls stuff and the girl just have to do all your chores"**

**"So like bored patrol, late inspections all that?"**

**"Yea"**

**"Im in" voiced Simba and Tojo happily "a week off of bored patrol, heaven" he voiced royal red eye glowing.**

**"And if we win then you all have to do the thing just females do?"**

**"yup" I turned to my two friends with a smile, and winked we had this in the bag.**

**"Oh I wanna play I wanna play!" begged Mheetu jumping on his older sister. " Nala please please please!"**

**"No Mheetu"**

**"Why not?!" said the cub wide mouth**

**"It's for big lions only" I confirmed "maybe next time"**

**"You always say that" he nagged, moving away from me.**

**"besides you wouldn't want to do it anyways, because when we beat the boys I don't want my little brother having to do threw all the hassle we do, and plus there no one here your size"**

**"so, I still wanna play"**

**"Mheetu I don't have time for you to get hurt and then crying about, and having mom be worried sick"**

**"so" he spoke boldly to me rolling his eyes, boy little brothers " she just gonna blame you"**

**"exactly" I stepped down to his level and looked him right in the eyes, giving him a threatening look only an older sibling can " and guess what's going to happen to you if she blames me" I brought his closer and whisper in his ear " bye bye Mheetu" I threaten, smiling mischievously at him. He gulped, scared he stepped away.**

**"Fine…you know" he dramatically walked away. Leaving me to roll my eyes playfully at him." I really didn't want to play anyways" he ran away from the older lions leaving the others to only speculate what she told him.**

**"Don't worry he'll be fine, com on" she smiled back nonchalantly. Giving no more thought to it they all dropped the subject and began to separate into two different teams, On the left the boys on the right the girls.**

**"ok you can tag anyone in at anytime, and the last one staying team wins got it?"**

**"Got it!" they all said stretching.**

**"Ok" he cheered running over to his side "let the games begin!"**

**Up first were Tama and Malka, sizing each other and talking smart as usual. Each side got holler form the coward before they took off and the game had begun. Lions and lionesses running and charging each other, using skills and tactics they've practiced and saw many a time.**

**"Come on Malka!"**

**"Let go Tama!"**

**Voiced each side, until it was time for a new person to be tagged and so forth and so on. Swapping team mates back and forth, until they got tired and tag a next or until they were pinned down. The game went on for a good time before it was finally going down to the final straw and the stats were up. Tama and Malka had tied, Tojo had beat Kula, Simba had beat tama, I had beat Tojo and the last battle was up. Now it was time to send only the best player they had, leaving me and Simba.**

**Tension where high, this last point would either make or break the girls so I have to win. And the boys couldn't go off victories by only beating the girls by one point, so it was stress for them too. We both stepped up, and sized each other from a distance.**

**"You look tried" voiced Simba hiding a pat**

**"You look tired too" I retorted taking in a deep breath.**

**"ya know, you can just quiet now and we just arrange something so you girls don't have to do all the work" he tried to talk into me, but I wasn't having that.**

**"And have you beat us by two points, in your dreams" I scoffed rolling my blue eyes before planting them back on the prince.**

**"Yea, I'm being a friend here and helping you out"**

**"Thanks but I don't need your help" my sassy and determined personality attracted Simba to me, I could tell form the look in his eyes. I was confident in myself and my abilities, and wasn't shy about it. I was a challenge in the least. And Simba loved challenges.**

**"I'm warning you, you better back down now" he said, with a little more fiery as he took a stance, he could already see what my answer was going to be, no, or something smarter.**

**"Don't try to talk your way out of this Simba; it's ok to get beat by a girl"**

**"Cocky much?"**

**"Confident" I corrected, my head held high as his was.**

**"We'll see about that once this is over"**

**"Oh we will" I crouched down mimicking him as he approached slowly, eyeing. Catching every detail he was about to and he caught every detail of me. Simba not like the others, he seems to know what he's doing, I have to be on my A game. There was a slight tension in the air between us, and I don't know if the others could feel it, but I could and I wonder if he could to. This tension I could put to my benefit. I charged at him, at could hear my friends hollering my name, but I paid little mind to them. I saw the challenge in his face and took it on. I played the obviously making simply silly moves, until that got me hit. And I hit the ground with an oomph!**

**"Come on Nala you can beat him!" voiced my happy go lucky little brother form over the hill, watching us "give him that one-two –bu whoa!' and with that my clumsy sibling fell from standing. Oh boy. I got up and whipped my lip with my paw, still starring at Simba.**

**"See, now I don't want to hurt the pretty lady"**

**"aw you think I'm pretty" I teased him " how cute" he took that as I wasn't backing down, and his Simba smile came right over his face, resistible dang why, I don't need that too distract me! " you won't be having that cute little Simba smile on your face when I'm done with you" I sassed, and he sassed me right back.**

**"aw you think my little smile cute, how adorable" we both charged each other, pushing each other and then breaking away before the other got a good grip on one another, he's good. I could feel the sweat run down me as I saw it gather on him. We were really working each other. " you done with playing your pretty little girl game" egging at me.**

**"As soon as you're done with yours" I heard oh's from the coward when I said that, I can't help if I'm a smartass sometimes. But I could tell Simba somehow appreciated it. He scoffed, shrugged his shoulder and charged. I could see the power in his legs and I knew I was in for it if I didn't have a plan, good thing I did. He leaped high into the air over me and for I moment I guess the others thought he had me. Like I said, if I didn't have a plan up my paws he would have, Simba a powerful guy no doubt about that. I sprang on my back feet and catch him with my front. Hugging onto him as he rolled and rolled and finally BANG "pinned ya!" a shocked expression wasn't the only thing on his face, a gut reaction must have come over him because found some strength to tackle me again, and sure enough there was another loud thump as I came inches closer to him " pinned ya again"**

**"whooa!" voiced everyone**

**"Girls three boys two" I teased " we win" stared at him for a moment, not because I wanted to be an ass, but because I couldn't look away and he didn't either**

**"Hey nala you guys won you won! Hey nala?" spoke my brother**

**"huh?" I spoke, mind coming back from its trance**

**" you won, you can get off him on" voiced my brother.**

**"on not unless she wants to" Malka spoke, with a dirty smile. Did he know I liked Simba?**

**"oh sorry"**

**"its okays" he got up smoothly, brushing the dirt off him " you're alright for a girl" he pushed me**

**"And your alright for a boy"**

**"But she still a girl and they're gross, right Simba"**

**"riiight" he seemed to drag the words, I didn't have a feeling that he thought us girls were gross. "Totally little man" but when his eyes catch me they said something different, and I grew a little stiff.**

**"So now what?" asked the rest of the gang walking forward. Waiting for the next plan, it was getting late but we still had a few hours to spare.**

**"We can all just hang" Kula suggested. Yea hang is what we did until Kula and Tojo found an exit form the group. I don't know what these two do when they ' go off' and I don't really want to know either, I mean we're teens what can we do really beside, ya know. The pride land was a beautiful place, and I loved watching the sunset whenever I know. Most of the time everyone grew sad because the day was ending and they would have to leave, However, me, I grew happier, I knew I would have yet another day to look forward to here.**

**"Hey Nala?"Asked my little brother rubbing his mixed colored eyes.**

**"Yea?"**

**"I'm tired, can we go home"**

**"Sure, want a lift?" I offered, bending down so he could climb on my back, his little face lit up for the offer of a piggy back ride.**

**"Yea you bet!" he hopped on me, holding on tight. His small paw wrapping around my upper chest and shoulder. "let's go!" I laughed and looked up at him, he looked straight ahead with a happy smile, and I think all he wanted was a piggy back ride. Looking away from him I noticed I almost walked into Simba, as he was walking my way.**

**"oh Simba, sorry didn't mean to walk into you"**

**"Oh no, it nothing. I was wondering, mind if I take you home?" he seemed a little unsure but his smile hid it. A smile came to my face as I thought about it.**

**"Yea that'd be nice" I spoke looking up at him. His red mane glowing a little from the sunset and white teeth shinning. As we walked together I think I had noticed the little wink or nod Malka seemed to be giving him. I don't know maybe it was just me. Well the walk home seemed rather short and I was very disappointed, even thru we didn't say anything to one another I loved the company he gave me.**

**"Is this it?"**

**"Yea, home sweet home" I said, looking at my family small den that was covered with green rich moss and tall savannah grass.**

**"Looks cozy"**

**"It is" I smiled**

**"Nala? Mheetu is that you?" voiced my mother form inside the den. A shadow came out the cave before the beautiful lioness. Her warm eye looked to my brother and I. "it's late you two come here now"**

**"hey Simba" asked my brother as he slide down my back. "maybe now you and I can have a sleep over or something, it be really cool!" he voiced happily.**

**"Yea, little man I bet that would be" he asnwerd**

**'and we can stay up and tell jokes and play games and all tons of cool stuff and no girls allowed!" he spoke the last part to me, I rolled my eyes.**

**"Oh boy"**

**"Kids?" voiced again my mother**

**"Ok I gotta go see ya later" he started to run, but when he saw I wasn't behind him he stopped " ya coming Nala?"**

**"I'll be there in a bit"**

**"Ok" I watched him run off, little legs just moving away.**

**"You know he looks up to you right?"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yea, he's always wanted a big brother like you"**

**"oh, I hadn't notice"**

**"yea, he had one but-" I stopped myself before I got another word out. Simba didn't need to know about that, he's in my past they're both in my past and I don't need to bring them up.**

**"Nala?"**

**"oh sorry, my mind just went blank" I lied**

**"you okay?"**

**"fine…fine, anyway, thanks for walking me home"**

**"no problem, can't have a pretty girl like you walk home alone" the word pretty seemed to slide off his tongue when he spoke about me, and I looked to him. He took the time to reevaluate his words before catching himself. " I mean, ya know, it's dangerous and stuff out there and I wouldn't want you to get hurt…I mean you mean a lot to me and- as a friend, you mean a lot to me as a friend"**

**"aw, well thank you-"**

**"Nala!"**

**"Coming! Sorry I have to go, see you tomorrow?"**

**"Definitely" he answered, reassuring me. My face brighten as I turned a walked towards home. I turned to face him when I heard his voice " good night!"**

**"Good night!" I echoed**

**"Oh and by the way I let you win!" he retorted flashing a playful smile at me. My mouth opened but nothing came out, all I did was look at him with a denying smile.**

**"mm yea right, I bet you fair and square" he laughed, because he knew it was true and there was no arguing about it.**

**"Honey?"**

**"Coming!" I aid quickly to hush my mother so I could still get one last look at Simba before I left. He nodded telling me I had to go home and I sad feeling hit me. How I wished I could spend a little more time with him. I turned away, picking up my pace and totting over into the den. I had a feeling Simba red royal eyes watched me the whole way until I was safety inside.**

**Mufasa pov**

**It had been and long yet uneventful day, and thru it was uneventful I'd take that over any other day. Running around with everything going crazy, ah no I'm satisfied with the calmness of my pride. Hard to think just a few months early it wasn't, well at least between me and that brother of mind. Always acting mischievous around me, and act like I was the paranoid one when he was plan- oh never mind that Mufasa, it over and done with and I did what I had to do. I looked over my pride as I saw my son coming walking up the stairs.**

**"Hello son"**

**"Hey dad" he voiced looking up at me.**

**"How are you?" I asked.**

**"Good and yours?"**

**"Perfect and your day?" I always was a father that wanted to know what and how my son was going. My father never really did this and I know the feeling of wanting someone to ask you, even if you don't ask.**

**"Eventful to say the least" I rasied and eyebrow**

**"Oh what happened?"**

**"Nothing much" he spoke, sitting down next to me "just the gang fooling around again"**

**"I see, that must have been fun"**

**"Oh it was" something earlier must have obviously made his day. My son had a smile on him as wide as the savannah.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Wrestling match"**

**"Wresting?" I asked confused, wrestling got him that happy**

**" yea it was a blast, I beat everyone I came across"**

**"that's my boy" I said patting his back**

**"All expect one of course"**

**"Oh what happened?"**

**"Nala happened" I don't know about you, but the way he said her name, it just catch my attention for some reason. And he smiled when saying her name.**

**"Oh do tell"**

**"Well there really nothing to tell, she a good fighter, and a confident one at that" hmm that Nala girl.**

**"She was the one that moved here a few last year?"**

**"Yea"**

**"Nice girl?"**

**"Nice wouldn't even compare she an amazing girl dad"**

**"Oh that amazing" I said looking at him, he turned to me and caught the 'look' in my eye. "But where just friends ya know"**

**"Oh I know the friend zone, it can be tricky"**

**"Um friend zone dad?"**

**"Yea Simba your old man know it all. Ya see son, the friend zone when you-"**

**"Yea dad I get it but, we're just friends nothing more"**

**"Do you want it to be more?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"ya know, more" I nudged him with my elbow he tried to play it cool and act like I didn't know what he was talking about " oh come now Simba, I know you like her"**

**"Dad I don't-"**

**"she's nice, pretty, fun to be around- you even said so yourself"**

**"yes but…I get ask her out she's my friend dad"**

**"that's okay that how your mother and I were"**

**"What where we like dear?" moment later came Simba mother and my beautiful mate.**

**"Sarabi, I was just tell him how we were when we were younger"**

**"oh, how you had the cutest crush on me and wouldn't admit it" she came and stood next to me, nuzzling and kissing me.**

**"Parents…" sighed my son. Rolling his eyes and blowing out hot air.**

**"why, what's the matter, is my little Simba liking someone?" voiced Sarabi in a motherly aw way**

**"awe mom"**

**"Let me guess; is that lioness Janelle or maybe suki?"**

**"No mom"**

**"It's Nala dear"**

**"Oh nala, yes she a pretty little thing, so polite and considerate"**

**"Sarafina daughter?" I asked**

**"Yes" she answered me " oh Simba you picked a good one" she teased**

**"mom no I didn't she just a friend"**

**"well of course she is until you ask her out"**

**"mom, im not going to ask her out"**

**"Why? You're a nice boy and I'm sure she feels the same"**

**"Because"**

**"Because what?"**

**"Because there in the ' friend zone' Sarabi" I looked to her and she match my same expression.**

**"Oh Simba, of course you're going to be in a friends zone, you have to be before you can be anything else" she reached out her paw and slide it down his face. "Why it took your father a whole two years to ask me out, and then still, I had to be the one to ask him"**

**"Hey I was nervous" I chimed placing my head into her soft side. I felt purrs echo in her body.**

**"im sure, so is that why on your first date you nearly tripped over when trying to kiss me?"**

**"Hey I slipped over a rock!"**

**"eww gross okay, I'm heading to bed, I don't need to listen to mom and dad ancient times of first dates" he spoke hurriedly. Walking over to Sarabi and nuzzling her goodnight. "Night dad" he spoke to me as I nodded and watched him leave into the den**

**"And for the record I tripped over a big rock!"**

**"I'm sure!" he retorted, not buying a word I was saying. Sarabi fell into my side and laughed**

**"What, honey it was a big rock, like huge" I joked with her. She knew full well our first date I was a nervous wreck trying to impress her. And I guess I did because she married me. We have a loving son and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**"Oh Mufasa, my big lion Mufasa" she cooed in my ear as she rest on me.**

**-Yea so here my new story…so what do you think so far, I haven't gotten too along in it, but I have a few awesome chapter in mind. So as you can guess it a Simba Nala story, but also with a few new lions I plopped in the mix in later chapter when scar reveals his plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Mheetu pov**

**Waking up between my mom and sister is really cozy; especially when the hot sun starts to beam in threw the cave doorway. It gives you a nice warm feeling ya know. I eagerly stood up and leapt over my sister who was sleeping on the left side of me…or my right, I don't know I'm terrible with directions. She's just opposite my mom, who on my right…or whatever. Anyways I jumped over my sister and landed oh so skillfully on my toes, not making a sound. I walked into the door way, it sun was shining very very bright, blinding even, but those are the days you can tell it's going to be really good.**

**"Hey Nala, look how nice it is!" I bellowed form across the den, yet my sister so too busy sleeping to even hear, I stared blankly at her, lioness always needing to sleep in. it's a great day why can't she be up earlier like me? "Nala?!"**

**"mmhhh?" she barely mouthed.**

**"naalaaa" I began to annoyingly sing her name like a ghost, she hates that. " oh naaaalllllaaaaa-"**

**"What?!" she spoke cutting me off.**

**"Time to get up sleepy head" I voiced, trying to sound like the adorable little brother I am, not.**

**"no…"**

**"Get up"**

**"No!"**  
** "ok then" I nonchalantly spoke, smoothly moving away from the door way so I could share the beauty blinding light with her, aren't I nice. Her reaction was priceless when the ray hit her face, she practically jumped! Well rolled over hurried to face the other side.**

**"Mheetu!" she yelled my name "Mom!" she called getting her on her side "tell him to leave me alone!"**

**"Don't bother your sister son" she said, but she clearly didn't mean it, I mean she didn't even bother to look at me or open her eyes either. Figures.**

**"But I didn't-okay, I just wanted to get her up"**

**"She'll get up when she wants too"**

**"but-"**

**"Mheetu "she said my name more sternly, better not get on her bad side. Nala the only attitude I can handle.**

**"Ok when she wants to-"when she wants too uh? A mischievous smile came to me face, mom shouldn't have told me that. "Hey sis catch me!" I leapt into the air and before she knew it I had landed right on her side.**

**"OW Mheetu!" she was up now.**

**"Now you wanna-whoa!"I couldn't even finish my sentence, cause she threw me off her, how rude. "Hey what was that for!"**

**"For not leaving me alone, mom tell him to leave me alone!" turning away from me, as I got up.**

**'son-"**

**"Why are sooo lazy"**

**"I'm not lazy; I'm getting my beauty sleep"**

**"Why, you look the same everyday" I scoffed as my mother would say with a smart mouth, I loved picking arguments with her, it fulfills me.**

**"Look you little-"**

**"Both of you stop!" you mother roared, "now both of you get up and leave."**

**"ugh!" my sister complained, as she gave me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at her as she slowly made her way out the door; I was getting on her nerve and we didn't even have breakfast yet… man today was going to be great!**

**Simba pov**

**As I was walking to the main hang from breakfast I could already see the gang coming from all four corners. Tama form the south, Malka form the north, Tojo who usual come a different way probably went to go walk with Kula and is coming from the west and Nala and her younger brother who are coming from the east. And I'm just headed straight from home, which is exactly in front of the place you can say**

**"Morning guys"**

**"Sup"**

**"Morning" we all chimed in at the same time as we all joined. "How was everybody night?"**

**"Alright" tama**

**"Sweet" Tojo**

**"Slept like a baby" Malka playfully exaggerated. I smiled at all of them, but looked over to nala when I noticed she hadn't said anything.**

**"Nala?"**

**"she still tried" answered her brother**

**"well maybe if someone didn't wake up at god know when, then maybe I wouldn't be" she said thru her teeth, yea she seemed a little pissed to say the least. Little siblings, I couldn't imagine.**

**'well maybe if you weren't up so late last night then maybe you wouldn't be tired"**

**"Don't start with me" Nala warned, sitting down. As Mheetu playfully bounced over to the boys**

**"Oh I'm soo scared" he teased. Nala mumbled something under her breath, as I saw her unleash her claws.**

**"Whoa nal he just a kid" I warned her before she wanted to do anything irrationally. Which I knew wouldn't happen.**

**"Don't worry she not going to do anything" he chimed with a wide smile, egging on the creamy lioness "com on let's play!" he went randomly running down the hill.**

**"Someone hyper in the morning" replied Kula standing next to Tojo as the four forms them walked after the hyper young cub.**

**"Ah, I remember when I use to be like that" I chimed, not even noticing it was just Nala and I left.**

**"You were another Mheetu? Oh on"**

**"What he's not that bad he's cool lion"**

**"Yea but you don't have to live with him" I laughed to that, no I didn't and even then I know the little guy lives to torture his sister. "Don't get me wrong I love him to death but….he just"**

**"Can't take a hint?"**

**"Exactly" he bellowed "like this morning!"**

**"What happened this morning?" I asked amused by her reaction to the statement she just gave. Exaggerated much ha.**

**"I told him about 15 times to leave me alone and that I was tired!"**

**"So what he do?"**

**"First he blinded me and then He ran and jump into me, that's what he did!"**

**"haha"**

**"It's not funny! My side still hurts from that"**

**"Sorry, it's just funny"**

**"How?!"**

**"You're acting how he'd want you to act"**

**"What do you mean? "**

**"I mean his job as of now is the annoy the hell out of you, as a younger brother"**

**"Oh he does that a lot" she corrected "and I can't stand when he does it"**

**"And that's what he wants" it took a moment but soon the picture got into her head, and she knew what I meant.**

**"You're right, that little- oh he's going down" she spoke to herself. Determined to her even share.**

**"ha no need to threaten him Nala"**

**"oh I'm not to threaten him, im going to do something much worse, play me will he" she chimed**

**"And that would be?" I curiously asked beginning to walk down the hill with her.**

**"Oh you'll see" she gave me a sneaky smile, with a lifted neat eyebrow. She had something in mind for him and it was good, I just wish I knew. This woman has a good poker face and a very attractive one at that. "Ha come on, let not keep them waiting" she playful chimed looking back at me. I watched as she totted down the hill, and a trance just came over me as I watched her. I don't know why but I just did "Simba?" he voiced brought me back as I found myself still looking at her**

**"Yea?"**

**"you coming?" she implied waving her paw for me to follow.**

**"oh yea!" I finally ran down to her and we walked to rest of the way together. Meeting up with everyone and walking right into an argument.**

**" yes you do!" chimed tama at Malka**

**"um no I don't"**

**"yes you-"**

**"what going on here" I asked as nala and I walked into the group together. All eyes went to us. "What?"**

**"Bout time you two showed up, Simba tell your little minded friend that when you make a bet you have to keep it" I turned to Malka. "no matter the outcome"**

**"what we talking about yesterday?'**

**"yea"**

**"oh yea" nala spoke " I forgot all about that"**

**"I wise she forget all about that" Malka, speaking about Tama who has a memory of an elephant.**

**"Don't be mad you lost and now you have to do what we say"**

**"ok we didn't lose, you just beat u by one point"**

**"Which is still losing" Kula**

**"Whatever, I'm not going it"**

**"But you were the one who had the idea, you can't back out now just because it didn't go your way" nala.**

**"Well I didn't expect it to end like that"**

**"There lots of things you don't expect bro" Tojo**

**"Not helping" Malka**

**"Well I personally still think you should keep your word. I mean if you can't keep your word for one silly little game, then how do you expect to keep it when you're grown and have family?" wow she's cute and smart " and if you did, then who going to believe you?" Malka didn't want to agree, but the way she put it made it all make sense for him, even later maybe if he ever were to promise some lion or lioness.**

**"Fine" he answered " you're lucky your Nala a good persuader" she smiled.**

**"One of my many talents"**

**"That annoying me" added Mheetu challenge his sister. His guy didn't know when to quiet.**

**"ya know what, you're right little bro, I do annoy you don't i?"**

**"Yes"**

**"I mean, I just nag and complain and make your life a living nightmare" she turned and winked at me, was this her plan…whatever she was doing." I mean, not like I'm some six month cub that jumps around singing my little gazelle all night long, or talk to his imagery friend, or better yet keep everyone up late at night saying 'my man growing in my manes growing in"**

**Nala unraveling of Mheetu little secrets was embarrassing for him to say the least, he looked at her wide mouth, like he wanted to object and get back at her, but she hit the little man hard, poor guy. And everyone else tried to keep a straight face as the little dude was being heated. "Oh and not to mention-"**

**"Be quiet Nala!"**

**"why, I'm just telling you everything I do as an annoying older sister, like who I tuck you in, how you sleep with me when its storming, not to mention that phased where to wet the bed"**

**"I'm done!" said Tojo and Malka, laughing at poor Mheetu. Who face was turning red, I knew he didn't want the older guys to think he was still a baby, but still face it the guy still is, were all over 1 year and a half and he's just…six months. He gave his sister the evil eye.**

**"Not to mention being afraid of the 'savannah phantom lion', I mean really now" she mocked him.**

**'It's not true he is real"**

**'So is the tooth fairy Mheetu"**

**"Whatever!" he brushed past his sister, as she watched him leaving in the opposite direction. Satisfaction all over her face.**

**"not fair!"**

**"Oh were not fair, we're even now!" she turned and faced the group "what he had it coming" we all laughed including me. We all knew sometimes little kids just need to be humbled now and again.**

**"Yea, but the phantom lion, my little gazelle? Hey Everybody was afraid of the phantom lion"**

**"At six month Malka?"**

**"Oh right"**

**"And my little gazelle, that practically a nursery rhythm all lions know…so harsh"**

**"Well I guess I'm an evil lion" shrugging her shoulders, not really caring what the others thought. "But anyway now that you agree" she smiled and so did the rest of the girls too. And a nervous spine tingling sensation I know went down all the guys back…what where they smile about. "I figure we just start our little bet shall we?" she eyed tama and then Kula, who both nodded.**

**"ok ok before you girls say anything, reconsider, where males what do we know"**

**"Nope Tojo, you're not talking your way out of this " Kula stopped her boyfriend red-handedly. "You're going to see what we have to go thru"**

**"But you done even have to go thru all of it now"**

**"But soon" Tama**

**"No love in that one" Tojo**

**"Sorry babe" said Kula. The girls huddled together thinking of something evil mostly and with nala leading them, I know it can't be good, after seeing her scheme to get even with her brother who know what she going to do to us.**

**"ok" Nala " we deiced you boys are going to bring us back lunch"**

**"Oh that, that easy" I found myself confidently saying. My boys in the back of me agreeing.**

**"I wouldn't be so sure" voiced tama**

**"It's just hunting if you can do it we can do it" Tojo "all we have to do it fine something then eat it, please a cake"**

**"mmh you have to bring it back to us first, you think Mufasa would like it if the hunting party ate the meal before it came home. I don't think so" tama " and it has to satisfy us, we don't want any raggy old thing either, we want prime food"**

**"_Prime food_" mocked Malka**

**"Prime food" all three said in unions.**

**"fine" I stated " easy" eyeing nala**

**"Cocky much?" replied the creamy blue eyed lioness**

**"Confident" I replied using her words against her. She eyed me, with a challenge and her blue orbs were so bright and clear I could see my reflection in them. As he raised a neat eyebrow, she strolled over to me, and it kind of made my heart race as he quite her eyes on me. She kneeled forward almost seductively.**

**"Well then, good luck" she and the other girls bushed passed us. " you're going to need it " Leaving us all watching them as they effortlessly and smoothly left the area.**

**"What just happened?" asked Tojo "did we just get owned?"**

**"I have no idea?" I replied.**

**Scar pov**

**Ugh, life's not fair…sitting in the dump, a pigsty a graveyard. It's fair to no one and nobody, expect the royals and 'picked' ones at that. Hell you could be the finest lion or lioness on earth and your life won't be a damned thing if you aren't an exception. But then again who knows when they are or aren't, you never know, you're not suppose to know. It's up to those things we call 'the great king' hardly worthy of the title. Letting chaos and mayhem happen, letting me be denied privileged rights. Only to me and for me.**

**But that's alright, it the underdog that will rise when the time comes, and everything will fall for him. He will rise and conquer and the god will go nothing but sit and watch. As he takes what rightfully his! As he gets what's rightfully his! Because no one has earned it more, suffered more, been humiliated more than he! More than me!**

**And when his time comes, then the royal blood will fall forever! Casted away like it was never their forgotten, set aside, like every abnormal thing in the world. He will be nothing. He deserves nothing! He hasn't earned anything, suffered for anything! Why it was just handed to him on a plate, everything just handed to him, practically fed in his mouth!, needing to give no such effort.**

**Unlike him, I never had it easy…I never had it made in the shade, and lollygag at everything! I never had the luxury, hmp and my brother wonders why I despised his rules, hell what rules, all the rule were bent for him. While they were enforce on me like I was some criminal they wanted to keep away, my own family! Wanting to keep me away. Me, a cub treated that way until I was dam near grown!**

**Is it my fault I acted that way? Is it my fault I inherited traits most other despises. The ability to hate, and be hated the ability to detach myself from petty feelings. Feelings that would have been crushed to the ground, burned and crushed again by my father! Oh how I loathe that lion, he and everyone he loved. For they never loved me!**

**And for the lions he cherished other dimwits would follow, like spineless clones, doing as he pleased. Hmp, I wish the others bathed me in love like Mufasa, maybe if that bastard would have told them to show me some kind word, and then maybe as a cub I wouldn't have threaten to rip their tongues out! Ha, however the idea of that just seems too fun. Shutting them up and all.**

**Imagine, me finally shutting all the royal the gods and Mufasa up. Oh how that day would be marvelous to all, who heads have to be filled with his words of utter foolishness. Given and title an army he doesn't deserve, things only for the finest! Something that yellowed belly lion isn't. He's a foolery an embarrassment a weak king! That needs to be taken down, shown only the tough lions survive; things aren't for the kind and sweet at heart.**

**And what my father saw in him that he didn't see in me is beyond me, I'm better than Mufasa, in every way shape or form! I'm smarter, I'm bolder, I'm the force to be reckoned with! I should be king, why does he have it….have it all. The kingdom, the wife, the followers the army- the army!? Yes….yes yes yes the army, the army the lioness the backbone to his pride, his family, his security. Why, I could have it all if I had the army. My own army….**

**Simba pov**

**"For the love of the great kings! Have we come across anything yet!" Tojo whaled, tried from the long walking. I looked around, seeing nothing, everything around us must have known we were coming form miles away, because we haven't caught anything and it's getting late. We can't return home empty pawed.**

**"Well maybe we would be, if you stopped complaining" mouth Malka, annoyed as well, this hunting thing was kicking our ass. Besides the fact of it being long it just sooo boring.**

**"Well I'm sorry if I'm tried of all this pointless walking!" he barked back a Malka.**

**"You're acting like this is my fault"**

**"It is!" Tojo and I both whaled at him, he open his mouth a gasp.**

**"ME?! What I do"**

**"If you never had that stupid challenge then maybe we wouldn't be walking for the next hour and passed three hours!" bellowed Tojo, ruffing and shaking his brown mane.**

**"Well maybe if Simba didn't lose to nala then we wouldn't be in this situation" I looked at him, was he really going to blame this all on me.**

**"Whoa whoa whoa, seriously it's not my fault"**

**"uh yea bro, you cost us that point, and to a girl!"**

**"Hey, that girl could fight" I informed, which she dam well could, almost like any other male.**

**"Yea right, you probably just let her win" chimed Tojo rolling his eye. Ok tojo if that who you want it.**

**"Oh you're one to talk she beat you too!" I stated, putting Tojo back in his place.**

**"Hey, I was already tried form fighting Kula"**

**"So I fought tama" blowing off that excuse, he got beat by Nala and he knew it. Just like I did fair and square. " don't be mad you can't handle the fact you got beat by a girl"**

**"no, im not, I'm perfectly fine with it"**

**"good" I stated" because she handled your ass" smiling at my dear friend who gave me a stale face.**

**"haha"Malka**

**"not funny"**

**"oh yes, yes it is-"**

**"man shut up" he shoved me and I bumped into Malka " you got handled too!" this guy some times.**

**"I know" I admitted." I can't help it if the ladies good"**

**"Well I'm glad I didn't fight her, I don't know what she did but she flipped both of your asses!" added in mala, laughing at both of us. Which set a smile that was true, I don't know how she did but thinking about it was amazing.**

**"Now look Tojo, you got him thinking about his women" teased Malka**

**"guys-"**

**"Naalaaa, so exotic"**

**"Not funny" I tried to shut them up, because yes, now I was thinking about her.**

**"When are you going to stop being scared and be a lion and just ask her out?" he asked, orange eyes looking to me. Trust me I've thought about it, I thought about it ever since she came last year. I just never did." Or do you need my fine advice" he suggested**

**"I'll pass"**

**"Seriously bro, we all know you like her and she like you"**

**"No she-"**

**"She practically flirting with you earlier, you saw the way she looked at you"**

**"So"**

**"And walked up to you, I mean hips just swaying and catching your eye she was playing" I guess that was true, and then again I thought, how would be know, was he watching her as well, and the look must have been written on my face for he replied.**

**"yes I was looking at her too, but I'm male we all do that and besides I have a whole lioness waiting for me back at home" Malka and I both rolled your eyes.**

**"Well you keep your eyes on yours and I'll keep my eyes on mind" and I didn't even mean for it to come out, or sound the way it did.**

**"See told ya, possessiveness"**

**"im not possessing anything, im just saying-"**

**"I bet you Simba gonna be one of those lion that say 'hey eyes off my girl!'" he teased, mocking me and in aver annoying voice,**

**"Thanks Malka"**

**"Welcome"**

**"Ok -fine fine fine ill ask her then will you both be happy?"**

**"Hey I'm not forcing you on her…but we can tell you want some, just saying"**

**"Well you better ask her before I do, that lioness is on fire!" he spoke to him and aloud, having Tojo and I both stare at him. and a threaten eye was all I could give me. "Hey clam down" he laughed patting my shoulder "I was just kidding geesh"**

**"Nope, Simba don't want to you talking about his lady" again teased Tojo, geesh will these to quite it.**

**"I jus-"**

**"Hey quiet guys, look" over yonder was a small gazelle, no prize winning thing, but hey it was something "if we catch this" my voiced hushed as we all crouched onto the soil "then we can finally prove to the girl we're better"**

**"Then maybe we can get something out of this deal"**

**"Right" I stated**

**"Ok, so what do we do?" asked Tojo. I peeked my head over the grass to see if I could scope any hiding spot.**

**"Well…we can corner it on three side and just take it"**

**"Sounds good to me!" voiced Malka eagerly "let's do this"**

**"Ok, just wait for my signal" they both nodded and took off in either directions. Leaving me in the middle to keep an eye on it. Once I saw they had seemed to be to some sort of formation I began to walk closer, making sure to be careful of where I walked. Soon each of us were only feet away.**

**So close so close I thought, I was sneak a little closer, just a few more and- a bird warning went off, followed by a whole flock of them. Confused in the flying mess I saw the gazelle leave, but luckily in my direction I jumped after it. However all I saw from my leap was both Tojo and Malka mid air with me, great. We instaneously collide smacking heads and landing on each other.**

**"OW!"**

**"WHAT THE!"**

**"GEESH!" we all roared at the same time "what hell happened?!"**

**"I saw him leave so I went after it!"**

**"I said wait until I give the signal!"**

**"I saw you move!"**

**"Those were the birds!"**

**"Wait, I thought the birds were a signal?" Malka, clues as ever**

**"I was going to signal you!"**

**"Well how was u suppose to know?!" Tojo complained "the birds got in the way!"**

**"forget it !" I roared, irritated all that walking and somewhat planning for nothing!**

**"So…the birds weren't the signal?" great kings…**

**"NO!" Tojo and I simultaneously yelled an answered Malka.**

**"ok ok dang I got it!"**

**"Owe, man my head hurts, I think I hit it on something"**

**"yea, my head" I answered, rubbing my hurting head, geesh even the mane didn't protect me form that one.**

**"ya know what, Simba you just need to talk to your girlfriend and work something out saying we have us do something else!"**

**"Agreed" said Tojo**

**"Fine"**

**"The lioness can take their stupid hunting I'd rather do border patrol any day of the week!" that saying a lot for Tojo who always the last one to get up and start, let alone finish.**

**"I'll gladly tell them, they win"**

**Well I can't say the entire day was a waste, we did manage to catch little something to save on dignity. On the way back Tojo mange to catch a frog, Malka…well nothing and me a half eaten rabbit, and not because I was hungry and ate it which I was, but because I kindly accident might have smashed it trying to hold it. But hey we had something. When we made it back the girl looked to be talking amongst themselves, probably about how long it was taking us, I mean we left during the early day and now its evening.**

**"Finally what took you boy, we thought we had to send a search party" Kula.**

**"well that would have been nice, maybe we wouldn't have had to walk home" Malka teased, Kula rolled her eyes at her black mane friend.**

**"so what you get me?" she asked curious and cheerful, tojo tooka gulp, he knew she would never let him live this one down.**

**"Ok don't say anything when you see it"**

**"ok I promise" when her showed her his catch, she had a gut reaction to laugh, a roller even, but to the best of her abilities she tried to keep it in, but Kula being the most cheer fullest lioness I've ever met it was hard to keep a smile hidden. But when she did laugh Tojo took no offense and laughed himself. As he nuzzled her.**

**"Don't even say anything" I heard Malka say to tama " because I don't have anything ok"**

**"on I knew that" she chimed walking over to him " you really throught I believe you're clumsy self to catch something, please" spoke tama with her the love hate relation between them, something I won't be able to understand. Over to the right was the young creamy coated lioness looking towards me. As I saw her eye sparkle form the even sky color.**

**"I take it this is for me?"**

**"yea…" I said, a little unnerved "if there anything I learned, hunting is hard. And with boys, it's utterly dangerous"**

**"haha" she laughed at my comment as walked up to me. Looking at my catch before taking it, seeing that half was body was missing she looked to me, with a raised brow and glowing blue eyes**

**"I didn't really have the right moves to catch it"**

**"Oh I see, chased it for a long time huh?"**

**"Yea"**

**"poor little guy, you had him running in circles didn't you?"**

**"yea, how'd you know?"I asked looking to her and a pin point answer.**

**"well, his fur on his paws rubbed off and covered in dirt, so that suggest t he was running like crazy, and the fact he has some of your fur in his side, suggest a trough takedown."**

**"And you know all that how?!"**

**"My mother taught me" she answer simply, giving all the props to her mother . I could tell form the way she spoke about her she loved her deeply "she taught me everything I know"**

**"Really"**

**"Yea, from hunting, to watching my little brother, to taking down boys" the last part was an utter mock to me I could tell from that smile of her.**

**"hahaha very funny, you know I let you win"**

**"Really?" she spoke unamused, but I confidently smiled at her.**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"Oh and why was that? To make me feel better" the sassy sarcasm in her, I loved it.**

**"Like I said, I didn't want to hurt the little lady" giving her my Simba smile, which tinted her creamy cheeks to a light red.**

**"Like I said, this little lady can take care of herself" she came very close before pushed me. "You couldn't take me if you tied" she challenged.**

**"Is that a challenge Nala?" I sized her up**

**"Can you tell?"**

**"I know that look, you're thinking of something"**

**"Oh will maybe if you watched and paid closes attention you'd learn a thing or two" she flicked her tail in my face so that it went right under my nose. As she saunter away. This girl really was getting at me. Will I wasn't going to let her get away so fast. I totted up to her and blocked her path, she gave me a look. "Move" she said simply. I wouldn't "it's getting late and I have to get home"**

**"I will, after you show me that move of yours"**

**"If you're dreams princey" she teased between white teeth, eyes still on me "now move"**

**"No"**

**"Simba"**

**"Nope" again and again I stood in her way, casting over her. I was getting to her; she would fall for it eventually. As she snuck past one corner I caught her on another "ya know, I'm starting to think you like this?"**

**"ha no, I'm just trying to get home"**

**"Well this will all end, when you agree to spend the day with me and teach me that trick" I finally came out with. Her reaction was a little surprised, but a happy one like she knew it was coming.**

**"mmm I don't know…" she rolled her eyes away from me " I'm really busy"**

**"Well how about after I'll have a surprise for you" that sparked an interest "that only if you come" the lioness was playing hard to get as she weight out the situation "trust me you'll like it"**

**"Why, are you asking me out on a date?"**

**"In a sense yes I am" I chimed with a smile, leaning down to be face to face with her. She moved back a little, hiding her smile. "If you up for the offer"**

**"Consider it taken" yes! Wow playing it smooth does work. Can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Tojo. "Yes you around"**

**"be surprised if you didn't" the laughed seemed to fall to effortlessly form her mouth as she turned to head back home, the sun beaming on her back.**

**"smooth…" I turned speaking to myself, Simba's got game. When I walked back and saw the other looking at me, they say the wide smile I had on my face and wanted to know what went down.**

**"Oh what just happen with you?" asked tama "you seem happy"**

**"Well, you're looking at the lion that just scored a date"**

**"Dude!" both boys came jumping on me, and giving me hits and punches all in brotherly love. "nice man"**

**"Finally did what I told you huh"**

**"Smooth always wins over" I answered**

**"I see ya, well when it is?"**

**"don't know, probably tomorrow"**

**"well in that case we have to get you ready" chimed Malka, and tojo nodded in agreement**

**"oh no no no no, boys I got this"**

**"Simba, my friend let us do this for you"**

**"Besides you know how long it took you to ask her"**

**"A year" **

**"A year a precious time you could have been using to bush up your skills"**

**"Skills?"**

**"You'll see" both said at the same time. With the same mischievous smile planted on their faces, oh great kings what did they have in for me?**

**Yup yup chapter two up, this one was awkward bc I have a lot scenes running in my head right now and I just want to get to the action, but don't worry it will come. So what do you guys think will happen on their first date?! And with Tojo and Malka extra help…oh god And scar….what's this man planning. Thanks again and don't forget to review bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Simba pov**

**Well, today's the big date. I've only been looking forward to it for the past I don't know 14 hours, not that I've been counting ya know don't wanna too anxious. Not that I am, but still. I've been waiting to ask her out for a minute…just never really got the time too, ya know Nala very busy, I guess. Anyway.**

**I headed over to the spot where we usually hang and figured she'd be there, the others were probably out doing something because I hadn't seen them. I wasting standing there too long when I heard voices coming from the over head, and wasn't surprised to hear nala, but was when I heard Mheetu.**

**"You're touching me Nala!"**

**"I'm not touching"**

**"Touching me!"**

**"Not touching you" it seemed to two were going at it again, but this Nala was being the bother.**

**"Touching me!"**

**"It's free air!"**

**"Huh, hello?" I asked, seeing to two in deep conversation.**

**"Simba!" I heard the voice before I saw the darker creamy cub hop out of the brushed, with a huge grin on his face. And jumping on me.**

**"whoa, yea little guy, what's up?"**

**"nothing much, ready for an awesome day of fun!"**

**"uh, sure?"I looked at the younger cub who dangled from my neck, like a playful monkey.**

**'AWSOME!" I looked over to the young lioness walking my a smile planted on her face.**

**"Mheetu get off of Simba now"**

**"Yes m-o-m" he spoke, sticking out his tongue. Nala approached us both with a smile, as she gave her brother and raised eyebrow look. "Anyways" he began tugging on me " let go let go let's go!"**

**"Wait, go where?" I asked puzzled, then turning to the lioness who had to know what was going on.**

**"Mheetu go over there and sit down, Simba and I have to talk"**

**"Well hurry" he complained**

**"Well move then!" she pushed hiss lower body, which made him trot away. She rolled her eyes at him as we dotted away. "sorry" she told.**

**"No prob, but Nala, I thought we had a ya know… date? What happened to it?" I asked confused, with what Mheetu was saying, and then our supposedly earlier plans.**

**"We still do it just…"**

**"Just what? You don't want to go out with me anymore?" I concluded**

**"No, course not"**

**"Then what are you saying?"**

**"I want to see how you are with my little brother"**

**"what?!" ok now I'm confused, what the hell is she talking about, how I am with her brother?" "umm?" she laughed reading my confusion.**

**"Because I figure anyone you could survive a day with THAT" she pointed and we both looked over to her brother, who was needless to say trying to make his tongue touch his elbow, standing on a rock. Who saw us looking at him, he tried to wave but fell head first off into the mud, she looked back to me "is worth a date"**

**"So let me get this straight, you're testing me on whether or not I can handle your bother?" she nodded**

**"That, and make he stays out of trouble, while trying to not go completely insane, then yes that all"**

**"And you're doing this because?"**

**"Oh Simba you should know me by now, I'm not just going to go out with any lion" she teased with a smile, really, really? She got to be kidding me right now? "You have to prove yourself to me" she finishes. Lionesses.**

**"And doing this I'll be proving what again?"**

**"That you can handle a completely annoying cub"**

**"and I'm agreeing to this because?"**

**"I asked you ever-so-m nicely" she irresistible batted her black eyelashes at me, look up into my red orbs with her crystal clear blue ones….no Simba no! Don't fall for it; be a lion… be a lion. "pleaseee"**

**"Fine, okay" giving into her, she laughed like she knew she had me, ugh females having us wrapped around there paws. I wonder how Tojo does it. "Besides what do I have to lose"**

**"meh, you'll lose your cool points… and possibly your hair, maybe an eye or two" my eyes widen, was she serious, her bother can't be that crazy. "haha, don't worry it'll be fine"**

**"I don't know, I'm starting to weight my options"**

**"Well option one could be you don't do this, and break my little brother hate, causing me as an older sister to make your life a living hell"…which I believe she could, maybe, I don't know she seems to soft to me. "or option two, you can go on this little date with my brother, make his little day, prove to me that you're real lion, gain my trust and win a date, just saying" I eyed her**

**"I don't know, option one sounding a little promising" I teased, she rolled her eyes and stared at me, knowing I was lying but fooling with her. "I'm just kidding, fine I take you little challenge Nala" I got in her face, causing her to blush slightly "and when I get back what's my incentive?" she eyed me playfully.**

**"You get a big kiss from me" leaning forward tad, "how that?"**

**"meh, how about two kisses or three"**

**"Don't push it kid, you haven't even started you're date yet" the creamy lioness backed away from me, eyes never leaving me. Why was she toying with me like this, gosh!**

**"Are you done with you little cute stare, trying to immediate me?" I asked, knowing she was all for playing games and mind teasing, especially me. "I'd like you get on with it"**

**"Okay" a sass in her tone "Mheetu you ready?" hearing his name the little guy nearly jumped out of his skin.**

**"Yes! It was taking you forever" the young male came running in front of his sister, and looked down at him, motherly like. I could tell she cared deeply for him, even if she threatens to kill him.**

**"I trust you won't drive Simba crazy?"**

**"Don't worry Simba and I will be fine"**

**"Simba" she looked at me "don't will him drive you crazy"**

**"Yes ma'ma"**

**"Now come on, let's go lets go there this really cool place simba near the bog I want you to see"**

**"sounds…fun" oh boy, bog fun? What was getting myself into. I didn't even have time to think before I felt his little body pushing me along "whoa, ok I'm ready" I stated as livly as I could at the moment, which wasn't much " let's go to the bog"**

**"Have fun boys!" Nala teased staying back and watching us. My eyes looked back to her as if in a pleading motion, was she really going to let me babysit Mheetu all day….come on Simba, think of it this way, you do this and the date a sure thing! Beside she only did this to see what kind of lion I was anyways so I better prove something of myself. My pleading look went to a confident one, when I thought it over and the outcome would be well worth it.**

**"Bye!" I bellow, she waved.**

**"try not to have too much fun- and make sure you keep an eye on him Simba!"**

**"Will do!"**

**Sarafina pov**

**wow how I missed thus, missed the beauty of leisure time. No cubs, no working, no problems. And the matter of other lions causing me problems yes this is what I missed, and now I can finally enjoy myself. The sun was just at that perfect height in the sky, the wind blowing it was an all out good time.**

**"Hello Sarafina, how are you?" voiced a familiar lioness to us all, Sarabi.**

**"I'm fine my queen and you?"**

**"Lovely, mind if I join?" which was a needless to say question, she's the queen he could join whenever she feels fit, but she always so polite with asking and considerate. Am glad she doesn't let that power go to her head, unlike some lion I know. But she's queen who wouldn't want her company.**

**"oh please" I pawed to her. "How are you my queen?"**

**"Just fine"**

**"and you're day?"**

**"lovely" having her there was actually very enjoyable, as we talked about everything we could. From family, to motherhood, to simply little things that were happening around the pride. I learned she was a very down to earth lioness and most of the time didn't want any formalities. I don't know how long we talked to one another half an hour or so.**

**"Sarafina?"**

**"yes Sarabi?"**

**"you know I never asked you why you came here?" I looked to her to explain " well I heard you had left your old pride and I never really got a chance to ask you why?"**

**Do I, do I tell her why my family and I left that year? should I? bringing up my ex-husband who thinking drove my family apart, that and with that stepson ….oh that stepson, how I shutter even thinking about what he has become now…and if he hasn't changed from that small cub, then I doubt the outcome looks nice and especially with my husband here coaching eachothers ego, then no for sure. A look of uncertainty must have been read on my face.**

**"if it too personally I understand, it just you being in my pride I like to know where my lioness are coming form, you know?"**

**"I understand my queen, and trust we come from good lions….things where just hectic with my old pride and I wanted to get my family out of there."**

**"I understand, well I must be going I have appointment, it was lovely speaking with you Sarafina, and tell your children I said hi."**

**"will do Sarabi will do"**

**Mheetu pov**

**Man this is great no Mom no Nala, I can finally be free and do whatever I want, thank the kings I thought I'd have to be old and dead before that happened. And best of all I have the coolest lion in all of the pride lands hanging with me, this is going to be sooo cool. I got to impress him with my awesomeness.**

**" so Simba what it like being prince?"**

**"it's okay, nothing really different beside the extra work I have to do"**

**"Like what?"**

**"Hmm, go on border patrol, lessons, and long ceremonies stuff like that"**

**"Sound boring"**

**"It can be" he spoke real cool like, and looked ahead of us. Not really looking at me.**

**"Well why don't you just get other people to do it for you?" I asked**

**"You know, I asked the exact same thing" whoa Simba asked the same thing I did…cool!**

**"Whoa were like brothers!"**

**"Brothers?"**

**"Yea! Cause they think alike, and I was thinking the same thing you were thinking, and plus that what me and my sister do…well when we try to get on another in trouble"**

**"really?"**

**"yup"**

**"So how it is having nala as a sister, must be fun"**

**"meh it okay, I wouldn't say fun. She use to be a lot more fun when she was younger, we play tag and mess with mom and get muddy together"**

**"wow now that sounds like fun"**

**"yes we even gave each other mud names"**

**"mud names?" he asked looking down at me, Simba doesn't know about mud names, there are the coolest names ever!**

**"well she was princess nala queen of all mudprides, and I was a prince like you, except I was a warrior too who would go on mission and save other! Like one time I saved a whole pride form being taken over all by myself too!" his eyes widen like he was impressed with my story.**

**"Whoa that's cool"**

**"Yea…but then it all changed she got boring"**

**"she got older Mheetu"**

**"I guess, they both changed" I said, not really thinking of what I was saying,**

**"They? Who's they?" **

**"Just Kane and-" I forgot mom doesn't want me talking about him or dad. " umm never mind it not important" I bushed it off, and besides it gets me a little sad when I think of back home with dad. And I don't want t be depressed…well my mom says I don't, and beside Simba doesn't want to hear about that he wants to here cooler stuff." You think you and I could be mudbrothers?" I asked, kind of afraid he's say no or something like I wasn't cool enough, ya know, but he said yes i am the happiest lion EVER! "so what did you do for fun when you were a cub?"**

**"oh lots" he stated, not really telling me which made we want to know really really bad.**

**"Like what? Tell me tell me!"**

**"Well me and my friends, would hang around the ant duns and pour water into watching them come flying out" I do that too! " try to catch and throw stuff on the birds" I love bird pelting! " mess with my mom and of course scare the girls" whoa were like more than brothers….where like, same thinking brothers, but cooler!**

**And I bet seeing my face light up made him happy thinking about it, this guy was awesome and so cool I can't even explain, if I even can. I mean bother the girl; I do that to Nala for a living.**

**"Wow that so epic, you are so cool! You must be good at everything"**

**"Well thanks, but I'm just me, regular old Simba and I'm not good at everything."**

**"No you probably do ever cool thing for a lion ever, but better- ten times!"**

**"Well thanks, but the only thing I was consider good at with my friends as rock surfing" ooohhh that sound cool**

**"Rock surfing what's rock surfing?!" I asked jumping at him.**

**"Well it's when we jump on a rock with a cool pose, stay on there for a while and then jump onto a next one and then to jump faster and higher"**

**"that's easy I could do that"**

**"But only with two legs" oh now that's hard, I can't even walk with three. Let alone two I'd be stuck to the ground.**

**"wow…could you show me!"**

**"Me? No I have done it in years, it better to do it when you're your size" my size! I can do it? yea I can do that and just think it would really impress him.**

**"can I do it can I try!" I asked cutting him off a little too excitedly. He looked at me, not really sure with what I was asking. "can I try the rock surfing I bet I'd be really good at it!"**

**"oh no no no no, it not really that fun, besides you could hurt yourself"**

**"but you did it"**  
** "yea but its dumb"**

**"it not dumb if you did it, and you're cool so it must be cool"**

**"no it wasn't cool it was dumb, and im surprise I didn't lose an eye, you shouldn't do it either"**

**"oh, you're starting to sound like my sister-" my sister, mm maybe I can use her to get what I want, then maybe I can show Simba I can do it. "she never let me have any fun!" I began exaggerated **  
** "that's not true-"**

**"yes it is! She never lets go outside my myself, or near the water or with the older cubs and my mom always sides with her!"**

**"She looking out for you Mheetu" I know that but still**

**" have you ever had a lioness nag on you all day long!"**

**"yes, my mom" he said, and he laughed at that**

**"well try having two, one when you get one and one just everywhere you go!" I stood on my hind legs so that I could be as close to this face as I could, ya know more of an effect that what my sister does. ALL…DAY…LONG"**

**"Alright, maybe that can be annoying" he said backing away, uneasy.**

**"it is! And no one ever understands me whenever I say something about it, they all say. No Mheetu you're too young, or no Mheetu you can't do that, no no no that's all I hear, I want to anything unless it by myself, and sometimes I don't wanna be by myself I wanna be with other and do stuff with them"**

**"well when you put it like that"**

**"I have no friend my age to do fun stuff with or show cool tricks" I looked sad as I possibly could. I could tell he was reluctant, but he gave in, knowing it would make me really happy to be like him.**

**"well alright fine, I'll teach you"**

**"Really! AWSOME-"**

**"but you can't tell your sister okay, I don't want her to think I'm teaching to you jump off some cliff and be some suicide jumper" I don't even know what suicide jumper is but who cares, I'm going to learn a trick I'm going to learn a trick.**

**"On don't worry I won't tell"**

**So me and Simba walked to a good clear area at first, he just walked me thru some stuff, like jumping, landing catching myself, yak no the basics. And by a few more minutes I was ready to start. We both picked a decent size rock for me start…I guess.**

**"It's a little small"**

**"It for starters" he began "now climb on and take a pose , any pose" I did so. "now remember, keep low, with move your weight and jump, got it?"**

**"yea, stay low, move weight then jump…stay low, move weight, then jump…stay low, move weight then… JUMP" I pounded from my rock and went flying in the air. Simba watch in awe on how high I got and when I landed, perfection! I only wobbled alittle.**

**"Whoa way to go little man!" he cheered**

**"I did it, did ya see me did ya see me?!"**

**"Sure did, who knew you could get so high?"**

**"I didn't"**

**"cool, wanna try again?"**

**"you bet!" I don't know how many times I did it, but I did it over and over again and o kept getting better and farther each time, it was amazing I was like super lion!**

**"Alright" Simba said was I began to scurry to a new rock " let start heading back, by that time dinner should be getting ready"**

**"no I wanna stay and jump so more, isn't it fun Simba!"**

**"it is, but it going to be late Mheetu and we'll have to be heading home" I knew I didn't want to push it with him after all he just taught me this amazing trick I wouldn't want to make him mad, but I still didn't get to impress him.**

**"how was my jump?" I asked still on the rock. Killing time.**

**"they were good and high"**

**"but?" I could tell he was thinking something else, or at least thinking something extra.**

**"no really they were good, I felt you could get a little higher, with a smoother landing but no you were good"**

**"oh ok, hey Simba what was the father you ever jumped?'**

**"meh, can't say maybe over two rocks"**

**"What about three?"**

**"No never three, that would be impressive" impressive, I could do that. I can jump over three, I know I can and besides Simba said he thought I could jump higher. This would totally make me just as cool as Simba I had to try. " now you ready, we have to head back"**

**"yea just give me a second" I said, no intension in my voice to what I was doing. Simba nodded and began to walk slowly ahead, I dashed over to the biggest rock in the field, I figured if I could jump off this then I'd be able to clear three rocks maybe four! I clawed to the top and took and deep breathe. It was pretty, but I had this. I stayed low, moved my weight and jumped! "Simba look!" I shouted grabbing his attention as I flew thru the air, his eyes widen in shock. And I did it I jumped over all three rocks! But I uh, I didn't check to see what was on the other side. "AArrgghh!" I yelled in pain.**

**"MHEETU!" shouted Simba after me, oh great.**

**Nala pov**

**"ok ok wait, let me get this straight, instead of having a date with le Simba you sent him on a date with your little brother?" kula**

**"yup"**

**"a-and that's to see how he'll do with him?"**

**"Sort of" I explained,**

**"No Kula, great kings, she's obviously testing him"**

**"oooh…why?" she asked dumbfounded**

**"Because he has to prove himself duh" I chimed looking to her "I'm not just going to go out with any lion, he has to be the lion"**

**"The lion?" tama asked**

**"Well like I said, I'm not just going to go out with anyone, if he can survive my annoying brother, while making sure he comes back in one piece I figure he's worth a shot"**

**"Playing hard to get Nala" hey that maybe so, but hey, guys a guy will chance a girl if he wants her, that's what I was told. And besides its fun messing with him, seeing his face when I told him he was going to be watching my brother priceless!**

**"Call it what you want, I just thought it be fun…for me!"**

**"You're terrible! I would never do that to Tojo if I had a younger siblings" maybe she's right, I shouldn't have put Simba thru the torture of watching my little brother…but, I feel if he can pass the test with Mheetu he can pass anything, and after all, I can be a pretty difficult lioness when I want to be. Just ask my brother or mother they can tell you.**

**"Well Mheetu likes Simba so I bet he's on his best behavior, heck probably a whole lot better than with me."**

**"True, he can never get anything passed mama Nala" what, what is she talking about. I looked to tama who had a 'you know what I'm talking about 'look on her face, but honest I didn't know! However she didn't believe me. "You know you treat him like a little cub"**

**"He is a little cub"**

**"Yea, but you can let him hang with us sometimes, even if he is annoying, I bet he probably gets lonely" spoke Kula.**

**"yea I know, but he's only 6 months, what could be possible do with us?"**

**"Not much"**

**"Exactly"**

**"But still" she chimed, trying to conceive me I didn't need to be so…I guess motherly over my brother when he's playing with us. But he half our size, if even that and can't take anything seriously And the last thing I want is for something to happen to him, because he too small to defend himself. And I know these guys wouldn't hurt him but, others will and take advantage of him and I'm not going to let that happen again!**

**"Fine, I'll think about it. I have to get going and pick him up from his little date" I said the last part with a teasing smile, I found it quiet cute in a way, maybe it because I'm a girl. "See ya!"**

**"Bye!"**

**Simba pov**

**For the names of the great kings, how did I let this happen!? We were having a good time, and I take my eyes for him for one second and he's flying in the air and landing head first and getting it stuck into a log! Why me?! Nala will hate me for this.**

**"ya know Simba my eye, it doesn't hurt as much" said Mheetu trying to convince everything was ok, which it wasn't it was far from it! "Really!"**

**"That because it's numb Mheetu"**

**"Numb, what's numb?"**

**"You have no feeling in it"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know" I said looking away, I couldn't get myself to look at him, I felt bad. He wouldn't have had this black eye if wasn't for me! God, something told me not to tell him about rock surfing. "it's probably swelling"**

**"oh, well I can't feel it you probably can't even notice" saying that I looked back at him with a ' really' expression, I could understand if he was Malka color and you not being able to notice, but he's not! He's nala complexion if not a shade or two darker. Those round dark blue and black marks stick out like a zebra with no stripes!**

**"Nala going kill me…."**

**"Yea she going to be a little mad, but who cares"**

**"I care Mheetu!" I didn't want to sound hash to him, but he had to understand, I had a responsibility to watch him and make sure he came back in one piece, which he did, but with a little extra…. Point is I totally blew it.**

**"y-you're mad at me aren't you?"**

**"Yes!, what made you do something so stupid!?" I barked "I mean, Mheetu were you even thinking?!" turning to him. The smaller cub stopped in his track and looked away.**

**"Because I wanted to show you how cool I was…" cool, what is it with him and trying to be cool? Is that all the young cubs think about?**

**"Mheetu what you didn't wasn't cool it was plan dangerous! You could have gotten something worse than a broken eye, you could have landed wrong and broken you're paw, leg, neck anything!"**

**"I know and I'm sorry…I just wanted to show you how cool I could be, like you guys"**

**"Mheetu, we're older than you, we can do that stuff you can't, that why Nala doesn't want to playing around with us!"**

**" y-you probably h-hate me don't you…" he began, " i-im sorry I just w-wanted to b-be l-like you…" the tiny cub shoulder started to shake and sobbing was coming from him, I felt my stern expression soften. And in a way I felt really bad for him. He's the only real cub at the pride rock, and the only companions he has is older teens and that nothing really in common. I bet the little guy just wants to fit in, and I honestly can't understand why nala so strict with him hanging around us, even when she's there. " i…I must be the lamest cub…ever"**

**"Now hold on Mheetu, that not true" I said walking up to him, he sat down looking away from me. Tear stain running down his cheek.**

**"Y-yes it is… and nobody likes me!"**

**"What, why would you think that, we like you Mheetu it just…"**

**"No you guys don't, you just have to put up with me, because I have to be with my sister and she barely likes me when I'm with her either!" he sobbed.**

**"no no Mheetu listen to me, I don't hate you she doesn't hate you, nobody hates you, it's just when you're different ages we like to do different things"**

**"l-like mud wrestling ?" he sniffed**

**"yea, like mud wrestling, when you're sister was younger she didn't mind playing it with you, but when she got older, she grew out of it…its like phrase"**

**"Phrase?"**

**"Yea, like now you like doing this and then tomorrow you'll like doing something else even better"**

**"Oh…" he spoke softly " so she just like doing other stuff with the teen?"**

**"Exactly"**

**"so she not mad at me…or something"**

**"yea"**

**"…but are you, I mean are you mad at me simba?" I took a breath in I was mad at him, but he a cub he can't help it, and it was probably for the best intension in his mind, hell if I was younger I'd do the same thing too.**

**"no course not, I was worried when I saw you fly 50 feet in the air and land head first in a log, but I'm not mad at you" hearing me exaggerate the height of him flying made him laugh.**

**"….was it really that high?"**

**"Mheetu it was more like 100 feet, you flew like a bird. Really impressive and the head landing I give it a 10 out of 10" Mheetu wet face lighten up, when he heard me call him impressive, and I really think that what he really wanted. "Now if it was paws first it might have been better"**

**"haha…yea, I'm sorry for doing it anyways…I should have thought about it"**

**"Next time you will, okay?" I patted him on the shoulder. His**

**"Yea… Simba are you still mad at me?"**

**"What, how can I be mad at my mud brother" I chimed, giving him my Simba smile.**

**"Really were still brothers!" his green-blue eyes lite up**

**"Yea little man" I patted his head and messed with the little turf of fur. He laughed and jumped to his feet again. And I guess that was the cue to get back to heading home. The walk back home was a nervous one, especially for me, I didn't know what I would tell Nala when she saw, or even what she'd do. Which hopefully she'll have an understanding mind about this, and figure I didn't just push him off some cliff.**

**"Hey Simba I was thinking, maybe I should hide in a brush when Nala comes"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I know how she going to react and maybe you could talk to her before, then she won't be as mad" now I have a feeling like I'm walking into a war zone….**

**"When Nala ask I'll tell her what happened" looking to Mheetu who followed behind, I think he could feel my nervousness.**

**"Tell me what happened?" I spun forward hearing a voice.**

**"Oh Nala, I huh hey" I spoke hurriedly**

**"Hey, um…you ok?" she asked already knowing something was up. Her blue eyes held me in a questioning lock.**

**"Oh no no, I'm fine" why I was panicking I don't know, probably because I didn't know what I was going to tell her first.**

**"You aren't acting fine, you're acting a little…I don't know weird, is something wrong?" besides the fact her brother has a black eye under my watch then no, I was fine.**

**"Well, it not wrong, it just…I don't know not right, I guess"**

**"Not right?" she spoke slowly trying to understanding what I had just said. "simba is there something you need to tell me?"**

**"Yes…" man here we go " it's about Mheetu-"**

**"What about Mheetu? Did something happen? Is he okay…where is he?!"**

**"He's fine, he just had a little fall"**

**"Fall?, what do you mean fall?! Mheetu were are you?"**

**"um…right here" hearing his voice she brushed passed me, her eyes widen and mouth dropped as I heard a gasp come from her mouth.**

**"What happened?" she rushed over to him, taking his small face in her paw, examining his round, swelling eye. Her face looked one of the worried sick mothers.**

**"Nothing"**

**"Nothing?! what do you mean nothing, you have a black eye Mheetu!" she then turned to me. "Simba what happened?!"**

**"Well, I was showing him a trick I use to do when I was younger" I began, but she cut me off before I could even think of something else to say.**

**"trick?! You made him do this?!" she accused me**

**"No no, I was just showing him and he wanted to try" Mheetu chimed in for my aid because Nala was going to eat me alive.**

**"it wasn't his fault nala honest, and it doesn't even hurt"**

**"No it is his fault he was suppose to be watching up, Simba how could you let him do this!"**

**" he was doing great by himself and I turned away because I didn't know he was going to jump off!" I defended myself,**

**"Jump off! Jump off what?" she asked " Mheetu tell me!"**

**"I was…rock surfing and –"**

**"Rock surfing what's rock surfing!"**

**"mmm..it when you jump from rock to rock on two leg…and I jumped to high and fell" he spoke quietly**

**" wait you where jumping off of rocks and you fell?"**

**"…yes"**

**"Mheetu I've told you not to do that! Now look and see what happened, you have a dam black eye! Now mom going to be pissed at you and me!" she scolded her brother, and I felt bad for him, but then she again turn her wrath on me " and Simba, why in the king name would you show him something so dangerous! What were you thinking?!"**

**"Look nala I-"**

**"Don't look Nala me" she scoffed eye narrow " my brother has black eye because of you! You were suppose to be watching him, not showing him how to jump off some rock, do you even realize how bad it could have gotten!" she came at me and into my face. And naturally I grew defensive and stood up for himself.**

**"yes nala I know, ok I know how bad it could have been! But luckily it didn't, and I already told him about that and he said he wouldn't do it again"**

**"but you didn't think of tell him that earlier!" she retorted steaming**

**"no I didn't, I wasn't thinking" I confessed**

**" Dam right you weren't thinking, I can't believe you would let him do something so stupid?!" she roared**

**"I thought"**

**"You thought what?!, he could do it?! Simba he's a little cub what the hell does he know? You're the older one here you were suppose to lead him in the right direction not encourage dumb decision!" gosh she hammered me, and I didn't know her to be so nasty, making me feel like shit. And I couldn't say a word, because it was too, I should have known better.**

**"it not his fault….he didn't make me do it, I did it…I wouldn't do it if I didn't want too" Mheetu spoke stepping forward, but Nala turned to him soon put him back in his place.**

**"Oh, and I guess I was the same back at home with Kane too!" I don't know who this Kane guy is, but it seems to just piss Nala off and scar Mheetu a bit…why I don't know.**

**"He didn't!...I…I wanted too!"**

**"Please don't lie to me Mheetu, I saw it myself! And YOU, god I'm so mad at you I don't know what to do!"**

**"Don't be Nala really, it wasn't his fault"**

**"You're right it's my fault" she said, trying to insult me on a down low " my fault for ever thinking and letting you take care of him, I was the one that wasn't thinking, males cant care for anything!"**

**"Hey don't make it seem I can't take care of him, it was just an accident"**

**"Apparently you can't!, because a dumb accident like this should never happened!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed at me and mine at hers. I couldn't understand why in the kings earth she was acting like this, she never like this.**

**"Nala clam down it not that big of a deal"**

**"Don't tell me to CLAM DOWN!" a roared back "and it is a big deal, I trusted you with him!"**

**"I know! And I'm sorry but you over reacting isn't going to help with anything"**

**"My reaction is perfectly fine after I leave my brother and come back to see him injured!"**

**"I don't understand why you're acting like this!?"**

**"I guess you wouldn't understand because you don't have to worry about anyone else except yourself!" pushing me, terrifying Mheetu, thinking she was going to fight me. And for a second I thought she was too.**

**"Nala, please can we just go home!" cried Mheetu**

**"you little-" again she pushed me, but I held onto her.**

**"Nala stop! You're scaring him!" I warned. Refusing to let her go, until she stopped her fit of rage, she pulled away from me and took a breath.**

**"Fine, let's go" turning away from me with the coldest shoulder. I had a urge to grab her and make her listen to me.**

**"Nala wait-"**

**"And don't even think about tomorrow its over!" not even turning over her shoulder the full way to tell me, she kept walking. Leaving me speechless….what the hell just happened?!**

**So what you think, I know the whole date play with nala I thought was cute, and of course Mheetu had to do something to cause it to go wrong. Anyone else curious about life back at home for them? Sarafina keeping it on the downlow, and Nala obviously had some stored up raged for some Kane guy. And Simba just clueless to everything…until the next chapter! Where everyone will have that ah ya moment to why she or Sarafina acted the way they did. Stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Malka pov**

**Ok so it's been a week since the whole Simba and Nala date thing, if you can even call it that. Mheetu eye been healing fine, with the help of Rafiki medicine of course, but Nala still won't talk to Simba, I mean this lioness is holding a grudge. Hell she won't even look at him and boy that making him feel low. He's at a whole lost for words thing too, I guess he wants to tell her what happened but she won't give him the time of day so, I guess that not going to happen. And that's pissing him off, and their whole issue is causing a tension in the gang. No one's talking much, only sparing and if that one of the two doesn't include the other in conversation. Personally can I put in my two cents and tell these two stubborn rock head to just let it go, but knowing both…let's just see if that happened, it's been 7 days so far how much more can they go. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. But I don't know we'll need a miracle!**

**Nala pov**

**"no" I stated firmly, not changing my mind and not caring what my friends thought. I honestly don't see the big deal in this, Simba did something that pissed me off so I'm not talking to him, what's the problem in that? Nothing!**

**"yes nala, it over a week and you haven't talked to him"**

**"Ok first of all" I corrected "it hasn't been over a week, it's been a week and a day, and second why should I?"**

**"You're hurting his feeling"**

**"So"**

**"Don't you care?"**

**"Not really" I stated simply**

**"ugh, you're stubbornness is hopeless!" exclaimed Kula frustrated with me and my 'lack-of-concern.' I'm sorry, I'm not a very trust worthy when it comes to other lions and I thought I could trust him, and look what that did. I trusted him my baby brother gets a black eye, because he wasn't watching him, I mean what if it was another lion or hyena and Mheetu just wondered off, then what!**

**"I'm sorry I just can't" I explained**

**"Why?!"**

**"You wouldn't understand okay, just forget about it" I placed my head on my paw and looked out to the distance. We were at the riverside, getting a drink and waterhole was too crowded and I needed space. Mheetu was playing some sand a few yards ahead of me and Tama and Kula were lying next to me.**

**"She right Kula just forget about it, change her mind when she realizes how stupid she's being" I darted my eyes towards her " yes you heard me, you're being stupid. I understand you're pissed but that doesn't mean you should hold a grudge about it for years, he made a mistake he's only lion"**

**"Yea lion" I scoffed turning away.**

**"What are you upset, it didn't ended like you'd like or something? The guy can't be perfect, no one perfect"**

**"No! It not even that it's just- forget it!" why I was so upset I didn't know…and it wasn't even fully about what happened last week, but a two year ago and seeing Mheetu bruised face, brought it up again.**

**"fine" tama stated with sass, I mentally rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for her and her trying to get me to realizes what I'm doing, I know what I'm doing! Im just too dam stubborn to stop!**

**Kula let out a sigh and looked around, she always got upset when everything between the gang was bother her, she liked it when we all got along, which was most of the time. "oh" she said, grabbing our attention looking over into the distance." Look what the lion dragged in" her voice seemed to soften which meant only one thing. Tojo was there and if Tojo here then Simba here because their each other right paw man.**

**Kula got up and totted over to her boyfriend, and when they parted their kiss I saw Simba in the back ground, great… he seemed to be looking in my direction, I raised my head to look at him. "go" said tama, pushing me**

**"nooo" I said again, giving her a defiant look. She gave up, threw and head back and left. Probably over to Malka. I noticed them talking about something, and it seemed to be a secretly because they got Kula and Tojo in on it to. If it to get Simba and I to talk, it a hell no. but I wouldn't know what it was because the dinner dell called back at home. We all got up and started to head home. "Mheetu come on"**

**"Coming!" he started to follow me so I turned followed the other back up the riverside. We weren't far behind and Mheetu walking was going to make us. I turned to look at him and he hurriedly moved his paws. Walking back home I began to think, ok maybe I am taking this a little too far. After all tama right, Simba not perfect and probably felt terrible when it happened, and me fighting him didn't make it any better. He probably more upset with me then I am with him, hell he didn't know, and was probably taken aback when I attacked him. Man I didn't mean to, I just got worked up seeing Mheetu like that. And he doesn't know why…I never told him, hell he probable think I'm crazy now. Oh great tama was right why was acting so stupid!**

**"Nala!"**

**"Mheetu?" I stood still, was I hearing things or am I really going crazy. I know I just didn't hear my brother voice. He was right, oh dammit Mheetu where are you…he was right behind me?!**

**"Nala! Nala help!"**

**"Mheetu I'm coming!" I had no idea what was going on I was in a compete panic. Where was my brother when I find him I'm going to- ugh, I dashed back to the river side praying to the king I was going the wrong way. If Mheetu there alone who knows what happened? I slid across the sand, darting my eyes every which way to spot him, but he was nowhere to be found! "Mheetu! Mheetu where are you?!...Mheetu?!" I cried**

**"Nala? Nala what's wrongs?! What's happening?!" I saw Simba appear form the tall grass, he must have heard my cries and came. I ran over to him panicking.**

**"It's Mheetu…I hear him calling my name b-but I can't find him!" I told him, near tears, because I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. Simba spoke calmly to me, making me feel a little more secure.**

**"Don't worry, well find him, you look over there and I'll look over here ok?"**

**"Ok" we both took off in our direction. He scanned the along the grass while I scanned along the shore. Pacing back and forth, my heart pounding, god I hope he alright, save I just hope I find him- I skipped to the stop when I saw a creamy pelt floating the river! "…m-Mheetu?!...no no… Simba! Simba help!" I cried. In no time he seemed to be at my side and was anxious to know what was going on.**

**"what? What is it!"**

**"Mheetu…h-he over there!" I pointed, he followed my paw to the small patch of fur floating in the water, I heard him gasps. "I have to go after him!" I found myself saying, which I did, even if I can't swim I'm was dam well going to try.**

**"No!" Simba grabbed my arm and held me "I'm going, you stay here!" I couldn't say anything, I only watched as I saw the red maned lion race into the water after my little brother. Disappearing into the wave itself…I panic walking back and forth, what should I do ! What should I do! if I go in the water I'm just as likely to drown as Mheetu, but I can't get myself to leave and find help. As soon as I was about to make a decision I was Simba drenched fur paddling back with Mheetu in this mouth. I ran and met them half way, taking Mheetu to let Simba breath. I didn't need to be a wise man to know I had to beat the crap out of him to get the water out his body. Cuffing him in one paw I was able to smack in back over and over again, until I heard his lung take in a huge amount of air, and spit out the water. "Mheetu, oh Mheetu thank the kings" I said holding him the placing him on the ground to collect himself. His small body was shaking and wet but, he was alive. I heard paw come my way from behind and knew it had to be Simba.**

**"h-how is he?!" he gasps tired form the swim himself "is he okay?!" placing a paw on my shoulder.**

**"He's fine he's fine…" I repeated for him and myself, because it was feeling a little too surreal for me.**

**"Thank the kings" he sighed in relief. He sounded just as relieved as I was, and I found myself turning around and wrapping my arms around his soaking wet body to thank him.**

**"s-Simba you saved him…thank you, thank you, thank you…" I buried my head into his shoulder, I didn't care if he was soaking wet or not, this lion just saved my little brother. He could have been on fire and I still would have hugged and showed my appreciation. I pulled away and looked at him he seemed to carry the same expression I did as we looked into each other. Your gaze was distracted when we heard the others calling.**

**"Hey! Hey you guys what going on?!" we saw the gang running towards us, a worried expression on their faces as well as they tried to understand what had just happened.**

**"Whoa what the hell happened?" asked tama**

**"It's alright guys everything fine" Simba spoke, his voice tried, but still strong. And I was thankful he was there with me.**  
** "you sure?" she asked, we looked to down at Mheetu who had now caught a steady breath and then back to each other and confirmed together.**

**"Yes"**

**Later that evening my mother had taken Mheetu home early to clean him up and get him ready for bed, also to talk to him about playing near with water with no adult, but something told me he wasn't doing that. He had all eaten dinner and because of the craziness that had happen earlier decided to call it a night. But I could go to sleep had to do something first. I watched as the gang went off and waited for the right time.**

**"Hey Simba, can I uh, talk to you?"**

**"Oh, sure"**

**"Mind if we go to a little more…secluded area?" he nodded. He followed as I walked over to this clear opening that was surrounding by brushes and small growing fruit trees. It took me a while, but I turned to face him, apologized aren't really my thing…comes with the stubbornness, but I was wrong and I need to stand up for that. "Simba, I'm sorry about before…I mean last week, I overreacted and I'm sorry"**

**"It's okay, and I get it, you trusted me with a loved one and he came back, ya know. And it was completely my fault I should have been thinking for the both of us" he spoke sounding very sincere. " I'm glad he's okay"**

**"me too, I don't know what I would ave done it you were there"**

**"the same you where about to do"**

**"yea, I would have, but it wouldn't have been much help, well for me"**

**"why, you cant swim?"**

**"Nope"**

**"And you were going to jump in the water and save him?" Simba asked baffled.**

**"That was the plan" and as silly as it sounds it was, I would have jumped in knowing full well I can't swim to save my life, but I wouldn't have saved his.**

**"Well in that case I'm glad I was there too, I don't need to save both of you from drowning" his concern made me smile a little; it was nice to know he actually cared.**

**"Well it was very brave nonetheless, so thank you" we looked at each other then looked away a tension between us, and I knew what it had to be. And he had to know or else there would always be that tension. " umm about last week…I'm sorry for the way I acted it was me"**

**"Hey I wanted to ask you what happened, I wanted to as you…but I was afraid to eat me alive again, that of push me off some cliff" his comment was funny and I don't know if it was meant to be but I found both of us laughing.**

**"Yea…" I said pinning my ears, embarrassed with my behavior.**

**"What happened, that wasn't like you?" I sighed letting out some hot air.**

**"Simba I wasn't that mad at you, I was mad at something else"**

**"Something else?" I nodded**

**"…and seeing my brother like that just made ne remember and I lost it"**

**"Well what happened?"**

**"It's a long story, you really want to know?" eyeing him, because if he wanted to know, then he would have to sit tight and comfortable.**

**"I'm all ears" smile came to my face as we both sat down and I told him what happened back at home. And let just say that let some insight into my life. And I could tell he was a little surprised about hearing something about my…fa- Cyrus and his son Kane. Who I don't even claim as a stepbrother anymore. " so wait, why didn't you just tell your mom?"**

**" I did, she already knew Kane was nothing but bad news, but Cyrus didn't really do anything"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"well Kane would always pick on Mheetu and make him do stuff with him, and Mheetu was young and didn't know what he was doing and only did it to because Kane said then he would like him as a brother. He would lie and steal things, and be very disrespectful to my mother and me and Mheetu would follow, and when he didn't…I don't even want to know what he did, all I know is he would always come home tried and bruised up" I told Simba " I knew he had to he bullying him or something, and I told him if he ever laid a paw on him again I would tell"**

**"What he do?"**

**"He beat me up"**

**"What?" he seemed puzzled, like he misread me. Yup there was a time I got beat up, just be assured I learned form that.**

**"Yup, he was older than me, but all he did was twitch my paw, I guess I was too scared to do anything about it…I don't know, but I let him get to me"**

**"I'm sorry nala"**

** " one day I saw him bothering Mheetu I told him to stop. So he started messing with me, I when I didn't do what he said he pushed Mheetu into a tree and gave him a concussion and also broke his tooth." His eye widen.**

**"And you?..."**

**"I just starting fighting him"**

**" wow"**

**"yea, but of course Cyrus only sees me hitting his son Kane, even thru I had a busted lip too, he goes crazy, yelling at me. When I told him Kane was bullying Mheetu and me he didn't listen"**

**"And your mom?"**

**"She already knew, and trusts me they were always fighting about it. Every morning, every night." I sighed thinking about it " Cyrus said he'd talk to Kane, but I always figured that was a lie, just so he could get my mother quiet."**

**"I'm guessing he only got worse"**

**"psh, if worse could even describe it, by the time we were both young adolescents he was a menace to the whole pride and, I hated living with him. It was only a matter of time before that idiot did something" and I didn't mean to even clue Simba on that event, but he's no dumb lion and caught on very quick.**

**"Well what happened?" he asked concerned**

**"h-he would always mess with the pride girls. Saying he'd be king one day and have all them as his queen, and if they didn't argue he would punish them, they knew I lived with him, so they told me to tell him to stop." I took a breath "I did…that when he started turning all his attention on me." I stopped myself it seemed to get too personal again, and I had to remind myself they were in my past never to return again. Simba could tell I was uncomfortable.**

**"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"**

**" no it's okay…The situation between Kane and I got iffy and I became uncomfortable being around him, so I told my mom the stuff he was doing with the inappropriate gestures and the then he would talk about to me…and she talked about it with Cyrus, he said Kane was just growing up and being a boy"**

**"But…you're his stepsister and Cyrus daughter"**

**"I know, and he said it wasn't anything he could do about it, and said it was normal in prides"**

**"Normal? That kind of stuff isn't normal" Simba said, he sounded a little disgusted, I would be too, if I knew some lion was letting some cub that was part of the family hit on her daughter.**

**"Well for my dad it was…but again to tell Kane to stop, after a while he stopped and only said a few words-but…I remember one late night he was up talking with cyrus and again he changed. He stopped being verbal and became more physical. He gave me cuts and bruises when he 'played around' with me, even thru there wasn't much playing"**

**"did your mom know?" I nodded, in my mind I think she just wanted all the drama to end and just work itself out but it never did. "Well… what happened?" asked the red eyed lion concern and curious.**

**" one day when I was at the waterhole Kane thought it would be funny to push me in and then save me after I nearly drown, he said since he saved me I owed him a reward"**

**"Reward, like a kiss!?" I sighed nodding slowly. It felt weird rethinking about it, but it was true he wanted me to kiss him. Because I owned him, after all he was king Kane. "What did you do?"**

**"I rejected the thought before it even came out and warned him if he tried anything I would scratch him to pieces. H-he thought that was the funniest thing ever. And when he grabbed me I… attacked him, I was tired of him and I wasn't going to let him hurt me again. that night my parents got into a really bad fight my dad said I had lost my mind laying a paw on Kane…he said I was crazy, my mom thought otherwise and said Kane was the one that lost his mind…touching me, but my cyrus said he didn't know what for, since we were going to be together" that was a draw dropping moment for Simba, and believe me it was for me too, I nearly had a heart attack.**

**"together…what do you together, like a couple…married" I close my eye and nodded, even thinking that my…my father would want to marry me off to him… my stepbrother, nonetheless was heart wrenching.**

**"Cyrus wanted to be ruler of your pride and the present king would soon be stepping down because he was getting very old. He wanted to keep power in the family and since Kane and I were related, he'd figured it be perfect"**

**"great kings…nala I'm so sorry" a single tear ran down my cheek.**

** " hearing that my mother went crazy…I mean she wouldn't clam down or anything, it was scary seeing her like that. Cyrus didn't take my mother opinion too well at all and…and I-I saw him strike my her…I was angry and horrified at the same time I've never seen anyone hit my mother…let alone my dad, that was the last straw for her cause he threaten to do that to us too if we didn't causing problem. She had us leave that night, and then we came here" I wiped my face and cleared my throat " a whole year later" I finished.**

**" Nala…. I'm glad you came here. I would hate to have something happen to you"**

**"Me too, I didn't bore you with my story did I "**

**"Of course not Nal" Nal? Thinking about it I only remember him calling me that once. Nal…was it like a nickname he gave me? "What wrong?"**

**"Nothing, it just you call me Nal instead of Nala"**

**"oh, um i-if you don't want me to call you that I won't, I just throu-"**

**"haha, no it okay, it's kind of cute I don't mind"**

**"Really?" it was true his silly little nickname made me feel better in a way.**

**"No, I never had a nickname before"**

**"Oh, well you can gladly expect mine"**

**"I think I will" I smiled looking up at him, great kings the way he made me feel sometimes…it's unbearable. It's like I want to ask him…but I can't. "So um, thanks again you know earlier…I appreciate really" I found us in an awkward situation. "And sorry for the other day"**

**"Oh no prob, I was going to stop by your den… and see Mheetu tomorrow if that okay? I mean…" he rubbed the back of his neck**

**"oh sure he'd love it…um"**

**"ok…"**

**"uh Simba I wanted to know…could we start over- with the date thing?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what he would say, but I better lay my cards on the table now then wait and never know. " I just feel terrible after what I said and how I treated you…and I don't want you to think that's the kind of lioness I am…I'm not that way honest…I just get worked up sometimes and-"**

**"don't worry nal, I'd love to go on another date with you"**

**"Really…you're not mad?"**  
** "I mean I was, after all you did trick me on the first one and tried to eat me alive after… I was kind of blown" hearing him say that I did that to him made me feel terrible like crap even. "But now knowing why you did… and what happened in your life, I can understand now waay better than earlier…I thought you hated me"**

**"no I could never hate you…or anyone, It's just hard to me to trust"**

**"That why you don't let your bother hang with us, because of Kane?"**

**"Yea, I know it sounds stupid, and I'm being way overprotective of him I know you guys would never hurt him, but I have this feeling…like they're going to just pop up one of these days and take us back, so I never want him out of my sight. Because if they show up and hurt him again…I don't know what I'll do" I felt a strong arm warp around me and I looked up into the orange lions eyes.**

**" I know it must be tough thinking about it, hell I could never imagine what you're feeling but…if there one thing I learned from my parents is that the pasts in that pasts and it going to stay that way"**

**"b-but what if it comes back?"**

**"…then you'll have to be ready for it I guess"**

**"What if I'm not ready?"**

**"Then you can always count on me, I'll have you're back" he chimed giving me a reassuring smile.**

**"Promise?"**

**"promise" I smiled and leaned into him, I'm so thankful to have met him. He's a lion I can turn to when I feel troubled and give me that secure feeling, that my father was suppose to give me… But if Simba here then I won't need him. "Come on, let head back are parents are probably wondering where we are"**

**"Yea, would it be okay if I asked you to walk me home?"**

**"I'd be insulted if I didn't" he spoke as we got up walking side by side.**

**Yup so now you know- cuz it mike super short show! Lol memories, but no that why Nala was acting the way she did. And now I have a feeling others will understand some past but here it looks like she's going to have a good future! Stay turned and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Hey people sorry for the super looooong wait I've been lazy and brain dead with ideas but now rereading the story I came up with the next chapter YAHHHHHHH! So here the scar planning, mama Sarafina talking about Mheetu and the date advice the teens give each other enjoy, I might put the date in the next chapter…probably not but let's see enjoy J**

**Scar pov**

**Yes…yes scar, my friend this is a fool proof plan, a perfect plan, how could I not have come up with it sooner! This is pure geniuses if I do say so myself. Absolutely perfect….now to put this plan into action, yes, how will I do that? Hmm, how will I seek help from the other prides, my brother probably already ruined my name day I exiled …no one will trust me, as long as they know I'm kin to Mufasa they won't. I'll just have to go beyond the main borders for these lands, seek and alienated pride help. After all, if they haven't heard of the pride lands they will soon be head over paws to obtain it…well what they think they will obtain.**

**I need to find a pride, small enough for me to control, but large enough to take on that army of lioness. 12 may not be a large number but in a lion family that's huge, especially compared to these other prides with just 6-7 plus some wimpy cubs. The pride land lionesses are an army, and Mufasa their commander. Hmp if I can have that pride, remotely close in size I can size my chance! Mufasa would never let the adolescent attend any battle and not all of the lionesses are young… if I remember correctly there are a few oldies up there. Either way it goes the plan it settled, I leave my outlands, find a willing and easy pride, comeback and take my vengeance! Let hope Mufasa and his party will be ready for it.**

**Sarafina pov**

**I couldn't tell you how long it took me to get Mheetu to settle down from his accident the other night. My god the boy was yelling all the way to Rafiki tree and back. Now again I don't know how in the world my son managed to fall in the pride lands main river, and I don't want to think on how he did anyway. Especially with Nala watching him, I can't image how he got out of her sight. I told her numerous times to watch after her bother!**

**Uh, nonetheless he probably sunk away when she wasn't looking, cubs… why they do the things they do is beyond me. Now he'll have to stay inside the den for a week. Form all the water he ingested I don't want him getting sick…or into anymore trouble I might add. I don't remember Nala being as mush of a handful and troublesome as Mheetu when she was a cub, but now that she older…I might have just jinxed myself.**

**"Sarafina?" I looked to the lioness calling me, leaving my train of thought. It was Abia, probably making her way to the sun rocks before your hunt.**

**"hello Abia, how are you?" I asked, walking towards her some as the lioness came smiling in my direction.**

**"Just fine, but I should be asking you. How that little boy of yours?" I was surprised she knew, but then again this is a close-knit pride so I guess words travel fast.**

**"Mheetu fine, hardheaded, but fine"**

**"What happened dear?"**

**"Not really sure, he was probably fooling around near the water by himself and fell in somehow." I explained, the lioness eyes widen some.**

**"oh my, well I'm glad he's okay, where is he?"**

**"yes he's fine, and home for a good week!"**

**"I see, teach him a lesson"**

**"Yes, well that and to prevent him for catching his death with a cold" the sand red lioness nodded in understanding. "that's the last thing I need is him to be wondering around with a fever"**

**"I hear you, cubs can be quiet a pawful"**

**"Yes they can, but it's worth it" I smiled at her, I don't know if Abia has had cubs herself, but she's probably had her fair share of cubsitting in her lifetime-we all have Mine when I was only a year old, still fooling around and doing cubbish things myself. But it was for the neighbors cub and it wasn't like I didn't know them. I know some of my friends would have to babysit cub form estrange pride member they have never heard of, which must have been challenging. Especially with discipline, I mean when is it alright to hit another lions cubs? Luckily for me the mother of the cub I was watching said to do so, she didn't want him acting a fool just because she was gone.**

**'"And you're other? Where is she at?" ask the lioness**

**"Probably out with her having fun with her friends" I chimed as we both walked together to wherever she was going I was just tagging along now.**

**" she 2 right?"**

**"she'll be 2 in a few months even thru she gives herself the credit of already being so." we both laughed.**

**"ah their at that age where they just want to rush a grow up" she spoke as if she where remembering her cubhood.**

**"yes, why I don't know, I would kill to be a cub again"**

**"hah, wouldn't we all!" she and I both laughed. As we walked down the sandy path, walking slowly as we enjoyed our conversation. " I remember it like it was yesterday. I would sleep in, mother would bring in food, I'd out with my friends talk about boys" a snicker came to me when she said that, I remember when I used to do those things too… before I grew up and got my mom status. " I mean can you imagine all the things we use to do, fun hangout, parties and dates, now your cubs will be doing it" I had to stop and think about that, they would be going out and going teen things sooner or later, mainly nala.**

**"I don't worry too much, I know nala not into those things now"**

**"Well she well be trust me, we all did. We grew up, thought we were grown, dated, few in love…"**

**"As true as that sounds, I don't think nala like that...Mheetu probably, but my nala"**

**"sure she will, she'll get alittle crush and find herself going out with him and all that young love stuff" as childly romantic as that sounded I couldn't picture my little girl with someone, a boy even and it must have been seen on my face by Abia caused she commented. "What mama doesn't want her little cubs to grow up?"**

**" trust me, mama does, but they, my little ones are still cubs and have a lot to learn still"**

**"And they'll learn thru trial and error" trial and error what she called it, yes we all have I'll trials and error, life has plenty of them, but as a mother I don't want to see my cubs go thru that, and when it comes to love. You can't just do thru blindly with that. You need to be grown mature.**

**"Abia I know that, but I just can't watch and see them go thru all trial and error teens make"**

**"Well they're going to have to, unless you monitor everything they do" for a second that didn't seem like I bad idea. I never thought about this until now, I mean Abia right, nala at that age where she'll be testing her limits with me, and I know I raised her well but still. "and I know you won't do that Sarafina" mmm I wouldn't say that. "Oh Sarafina!" her response to when I didn't answer.**

**"well, you're right Abia, my cubs are growing up. I have one little one and one growing one. I might have to monitor what they are doing"**

**"No you won't, maybe with boys"**

**"Defiantly with boys" I chimed " eve thru I thought I wouldn't"**

**"What why?"**

**"Nala doesn't seem into boys right now, at least not to be"**

**"She's probably hiding it, that is how girls are"**

**"She doesn't talk about; I haven't seen her look at anyone differently"**

**"Well she hasn't gone into heat yet has she?"**

**"Oh no, no no I don't even want to think about that yet"**

**"I mean Sarafina she's almost at that age"**

**"I know but"**

**"Then things will defiantly change" ok, maybe it because I'm still young myself, but I don't want to think about my little girl becoming a lioness just yet. I mean if she were to ever go into season the same time as me! Oh great kings I can't imagine.**

**"Will I guess until that day comes I won't have my work cut out for me"**

**"You better enjoy it!"**

**"Trust me I will"**

**Kula pov**

**Ok so it official nala and Simba are going on a date, it's about time! I mean these two are gaga over each other I was wonder when they were going to ask each other out, and when that accident with Mheetu happen and how Nala reacted, I didn't think it would ever happen again!**

**Kings know how a girl can overreact. but luckily everything went all to plan and the two made up. If not an intervention would sooo had to been made. "Ok so tell me what's the first thing you do on a date?" I asked Nala, us girls were off going our thing while the boys did…whatever they did….boystuff I guess.**

**"wait, you're asking me?"**

**"no she's asking the girl nest to you- of course she's talking to you!" tama, smartness as always.**

**"ok geesh, I was just saying"**

**"Yea and I'm just saying" she teased**

**"Tama, stop…now NALA" I made sure she knew I was talking her this time "what the first thing you do for a date" again I asked. Her blue eys looked up as if thinking.**

**"umm, I don't know get ready?"**

**"no"**

**"make sure I ate something before?"**

**"no"**

**"tell my mom?"**

**"oh king no!" oh great, looks like I have my work cut out for me, this girl doesn't know a thing about dating. Oh boy, luckily I'm here to aid her in her ways. " look nala the first thing you have to do is check the list"**

**"Lists? What lists?"**

**"Um the date list every lioness goes off of duh" tam again, she look utterly confused at me, oh boy. "Every girl knows"**

**"Well… I don't" she said looking around**

**"Well you should"**

**"and you would know tama?" I teased**

**"Hey, I've been on dates"**

**"right…" I spoke nodding my head.**

**"I have, little miss two paws hasn't"**

**"hey!"**

**"And when are you planning on going out with Malka again?" her eyes widen a bit. Surprised I knew… well I didn't really know I can just assume and get hints from her reactions.**

**"ew…never! What would make you say something so stupid Kula, gross"**

**"im just saying, you guys so fuss with each other a lot"**

**"And nag!" Nala added smiling**

**"And push!" me**

**"And hit!" nala**

**"And-"**

**"Ok is this about me and Malka?! or Nala and Simba date ! you wanna tell me so I know, Geesh!" we both laughed, it's fun getting tama worked up, she so fiery sometimes it just hilarious.**

**"it's about her"**

**"Good then let it stay that way" oh tam. I sighed rolling my eye, then turning them back to the creamy lioness.**

**"pk now back to the list. You really don't know what that is?"**

**"not really"**

**"oh boy.." tama sighed, pawing her face. I sat up and walked over to her.**

**"com'on I'll tell you all about it" and we all began walking down the grassy hill for some girl talk.**

**Tojo pov**

**"Are you sure about that?" Simba asked uncertain for my ways.**

**"Wow Simba you hit me where it hurts" I exaggerated, I'm giving Simba some life lesson on dating since he hasn't been on one, and with my experience with Kula, I think im a pro. "Right in the kisser"**

**"right in the kisser" Malka copied in a funny tone**

**"What, guys I'm just asking I mean are you serious with that?"**

**"Uh yeah" I said getting off my rock and walking towards him. " ita whole systems us guys have to follow so the date goes good."**

**"a system… and that would be?"**

**"number 1 would be to plan it" and as simple as it sounds I heard of some sorry stories when my mom would go on date and they would be terrible because the guy never planned it out and they would always wing it, and sometimes it was cool….but most of the time, they found themselves having a late night at the communal waterhole. " you always want to have a plan for you're so you know exactly what to do, so you don't seem lost"**

**"ah Tojo I've already done that"**

**"Oh really where are you going?"**

**"The hillside valley"**

**"oh.. I see you Simba trying to be all romantic"**

**"Ugh no, there's a nice view and some nice flowers and I'm sure she'd like them. Besides I don't thinks she's been there before"**

**"ok I see I see, nonetheless plan" he rolled his eye I me, like he couldn't take me serious but in all seriousness I was serious.**

**"number 2 be confident"**

**"um tojo the dude the next king of pride rock, he walk around here like he already knows the place"**

**"I do not!"**

**"do too!"**

**"do not!"**

**"do too!"**

**"do-"**

**"guys!" I said catching their attention. They stopped their argument and gave their attention to me.**

**"Number 3 be on time, nobody want to wait on a late date"**

**"Ok got it" said the red maned lion**  
** "number 4 compliment her"**

**"Compliment?" Malka voiced**

**"yea, tell her her fur looks nice, her eyes are pretty, girls like that stuff"**

**"I don't really think nala cares if I say that, she's pretty confident in herself"**

**"yea but she still a girl right?"**

**"Right" Simba**

**"And they like to be complimented- so compliment her!" he nodded " number 5 which is the most important, show her the chivalry isn't dead"**

**"The chival-what?"**

**"Show her there still some good lions around and they that you're a gentlemen, geesh!"**

**"ooohhh" they both said**

**"Wow you guys really need to go on more dates" I said shaking my head.**

**" have to not seen Simba parents, he next in line he practically has to stay on his p's and q's" Malka.**

**"I know I know" finishing my speech "but still, all you have to do is follow the main bro system and you're dates good as gold!"**

**"Alright" Simba responded still doubtful.**

**Nala pov**

**"Relax, that's the first thing?" I asked, as the girls and I had your…interesting conversation about dating. "phh that's easy"**

**"Wouldn't be soo sure" Kula said, purple eyes looking at me and tama and I looking at her.**

**"Why he's simba?" tama**

**"so" she said nonchantally**

**"sooo" I began " I've own the guy for a almost a year now, I think I can relax around him"**

**"yea, when its all of us together, just think you two will be alone, by yourself, with nobody around" said the purple eyed lioness " just to two of you" well she put it that way, yea it did seem kindda different. It would just be us, and we do like each other so…I don't know what might tune out.**

**"ok well when you put it THAT way, I guess it is kindda nerve wrecking"**

**"see, you two will be in your comfort zone, but out of it" ok if that makes any sense, in my zone but out of it…how can that even happen, either you're in or out, right?**

**"it'll be fine, you'll be nervous but-"**

**"But why would I be nervous with him?"**

**"Because you like him"**

**"And now that that established , why will I still be nervous, I thought the nervous part would be when I tell him?" they both laughed at me, really was I this, I don't know….unknowing of these things? It's not my fault my mother never talked to me about this stuff.**

**"oh kings, even if you tell him you're still doing to be nervous around him. It just how girls deal with a lion they like"**

**"So you're telling me, even if we go on a thousand dates, I can still be nervous around him?"**

**"yup" ….this. **

**"why?!"**

**"I don't know? Ask yourself that" ok**

**"fine , Nala" I began, they looked at me like I was crazy talking to myself ,but hey she said do it " this date will go perfectly fine, you having nothing to worry about"**

**"And how can you be so sure missy" tested tama**

**"Because I said so" my mother always said, if you think it it can happen, and I think- no I know it will go perfect.**

**"ok, next step maintain your own identity" really? As if going on this date going to make me forget who I am, com'on now. " as silly as this sounds I know their some females, that when they went on their first date forget who they even were and just play along with whatever the boy wanted them to do"**

**"Well I don't think I have any trouble in that department" I stated confidently " I know who I am, and Simba knows pretty will too" again my response didn't seem the please miss Kula the date expert.**

**"Whatever you say, just don't go all gaga if you give you some cute little pet name-"**

**"What's wrong with a nickname?" I guess I was a little anxious with this, I actually loved the little name Simba gave me, Nal it has a nice ring to it. And it not a petname! It a nickname, and a really cute one. But I guess my girls could already tell I had one "what, what I do?"**

**"he gave you one didn't he?"kula**

**"…yea, so what" I said avoiding her eye contact.**

**"What do you mean so what? When this happen?"**

**"I don't know…yesterday and few days ago"**

**"And what's the name?" asked tam curiously and Kula too. Her eyes watching me.**

**"it' nothing just nal"**

**"nal?"**

**"Yup _Nal_"**

**"gaga somebody's gaga"**

**"I am not gaga, I just like the name"**

**"So you have to sing it?"**

**"I sang it?"**

**"uh yea, its not Nala it's _Nal _" ok mocking it about it isn't funny, and I don't know why, but when I say his nickname, I always add a tune to it….why, beats me.**

**"Whatever! Still has a nice ring to it"**

**"hmp, just do fall head over paws when he calls you that"**

**"fine I won't" but I can't promise…. "next thing?"**

**"Trust your intuition" ok I got this one, I have a little monster for a brother and I always have a feeling in me when he's going to attack.**

**"intuition, got it, last thing?"**

**"Ditch the comfort zone" ditch my comfort zone? I looked at her when she said this. What could she mean, ditch my comfort zone? I'm not going to do anything I'm uncomfortable with. "It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with him, I'm just saying if he offers something, something you've never done before then you should try it. Guys like it when you follow them, makes them feel good"**

**"But I don't like following others"**

**"Well when it comes to some stuff you have to follow your man, geesh girl" tam shrugged with in my shoulder.**

**"I guess but"**

**"but what, it's not like he's going to ask you to jump off some cliff" hmp you'd be surprised of how crazy boys can be.**

**"Well let's not forget he was teaching my brother to jump off the rocks " I said, I Had to remind them of that incident.**

**'Ok fine fine, you don't have to follow him, but take his suggestions"**

**"Ok miss I know-everything-about-dating –kula" but in all honesty I did appreciate the tips, I mean this is my first date, so maybe some of that stuff I will use….if I remember them.**

**"Come on, we have to get you ready!" said Kula eagerly**

**"Ready, for what, the dates not until a few more hours?"**

**"Yes but do you not know how long it takes us girls to prepare, fur, claws everything!"**

**"um, no"**

**"exactly which is why we need to get started now!" both lioness in front and back of me, began to push me towards an awaited… makeover.**

**Sarabi pov**

**Sitting at the main platform I could see not all of the pride lions where here. We were missing our group main brunch, the teens, hmp they were probably out fooling around doing who knows what and most likely forgot what time it was. We'll just have to save them some of the meal I suppose. Everyone had begun to disburse as evening was approaching. I found myself walking up the steps to find my husband, who was sitting in his usual spot at the edge of pride rocks cliff. Thinking over his day and admiring the landscape. "Hello dear"**

**My husband tuned, a little startled. "Oh, hello Sarabi"**

**"Did I scar you?" I smiled pawing up to him and taking my place beside him.**

**"Who me? No" thru I could tell thru his big eyes I did, he must have been in deep thought . He again took his gaze over the wide and massive land.**

**"Wow, it is beautiful"**

**"yes she is" he chimed, looking down at me."what?"**

**"Mufasa you fool I meant the land" I teased, pushing him away.**

**"oh yes yes that too" he laughing pulling me into his thick red mane " I knew what you meant, and yes the land it beautiful"**

**"you've done a marvelous job protecting it"**

**"thank you, I just wonder sometimes…" he stopped himself from saying whatever he was about to say, so I looked to him, telling him I listening and wanted to hear, but he seem hesitant for some reason.**

**"but what dear?"**

**"well it just, when we step down and Simba takes the thrown, will it all be the same?"**

**"same, what do you mean same?"**

**"Like how it was when we were kids. When I was younger I already knew how things were going to be. I would rule next, marry you, have the next heir and then withhold the land"**

**"well, isn't he doing the same thing?"**

**"Yes but.."**

**"it may not be exactly the same, yes since we didn't betrothed him to anyone he has no wife, but Simba's a charming -smart boy. He has nothing to worry about. And as far as heir I'm positive we will see grandcubs." I smiled, my husband had nothing to worry about, everything will work out fine, Simba has nothing to worry about. Besides he has us on his side so why does my husband still have that worried look?**

**"And enemies? Every king has his bit of them" hmm he did have a point, but as far as I know, no one has made any threats to my son, will alone Mufasa.**

**"Will, if he keeps a good head on his shoulder when he won't have to worry about that, only good things will come to him"**

**"hmp, and sometimes good head and oversee evil minds" he wasn't looking at me when he said this, and probably didn't even plan to say it. But you know when you're lost in thought things can just slip out. He saw me look at him puzzled "it's nothing dear, I was just saying"**

**"Are you alright dear?"**

**"Fine…" but how come I got the feeling he wasn't, like he was hiding something from me? Like something was bothering him and he just couldn't tell me? "come , it's getting late, why don't we head inside"**

**"Oh but it's a lovely night Mufasa, why don't we stay outside some more" I stated looking around the kingdom, sitting for the awaited sunset. With no argument he sat beside me, and we enjoyed the view together.**

**Simba pov**

**Ok ok, its date time, remember everything tojo said, be cool, be on time, be- give compliments and so on. Ok, I got this, I can already check off the first tick on the list, being on time. I'm already at nala den. I kindda came early, ya know I didn't want to be late, and having more conversation with my boys and you know I will. I don't see her, so she might be inside waiting for me.**

**I walked up to her den slowly; it was small and had a nice homie feeling to it. "Hello, anyone home?"**

**"Simba? Oh Simba cool!" only one lion could be this eager to see me. Mheetu. "Hey what's up, what are you doing here?! You wanna play" he jumped on me, still smelling like sea water too.**

**"That sounds fun little man, but I came here for your sister. Do you where she is?" and as soon as I said his sister man I could see the little spark die and an annoyed look came.**

**"Oh her, she's no fun..."**

**"Mheetu"**

**"She's out back and acting all weird"**

**"Weird?"**

**"Yea, she and tama and Kula are back there with her" oh this can't be good.**

**"Thanks" I said nodded at him, he gave me a nod back and went back to whatever he was doing. I strolled to the back of the den. I could hear them all talking and chatting, about what I don't know.**

**"Stop fidgeting!" Kula**

**"I can't help it- it tickles"**

**"Great kings, stay still you're runine it!" tama, boy what where they doing?"**

**"Then stop tickling me!"**

**"Hold her still! Now put this on"**

**"Im not putting that no"**

**"Put it on Nala!"**

**"um…no"**

**"Grab her!" geesh, sounds like they were kidnapping my date back there.**  
** "noooo no no!" he argued, but form the struggled I could tell both girl were holding her down. "I refuses!"**

**"Too late! Now do you want me to poke your eye out?" no answer "didn't think so, awwwww you look so cute!" Kula "doesn't she look adorable tam!"**

**"Yea she not too shabby" but from nala voice I could tell she wasn't in the least bit pleased, with whatever they were doing.**

**"I feel like an idiot"**

**"At least you don't look like one"**

**"Hey!-"**

**"Shut up you two, geesh!" Kula having to be the mediator for the two. Well I didn't want to intrude, but…we did have a date and I'm already here. The girls were behind some thick tall grass so I didn't see them, and they probably were too busy to notice me.**

**"um, girls, you ready, I'm kindda wanting for my date"**

**"Simba!" Nala voice, seemed to jump with surprise " I uh…"**

**"She'll be out in a minute!" said Kula in a rushed voice, I said ok. It was cool whether we left on time or not, that give me more time to think of what we could do I guess. So I went and sat away from the girl makeover. "Wear this!"**

**"No!"**

**"Put it on!"**

**"She's already late kula"**

**"So, has to be neat"**

**"Oh bother" Tama**

**"I feel ridiculous!"**

**"As long as you don't look it, you're fine! Now come on!"**

**"But I'm not ready!"**

**"Too late!" and I guess with a few words, and lots of pushing Nala came more or well falling out.**

**"but I'm not- oh…hi Simba" she said nervously looking at me.**

**"um hi, you ready?"**

**"sure-"**

**"Aren't you going to tell her how nice she looks?!" I could tell form the straight forwardness that must have been tama, before the two even stepped out of the grass.**

**"You didn't even give him a chance tam" Kula**

**"I'm just saying" they both came and looked at both of us. Nala had her ears down, I think she was feeling…just a tad embarrassed from our friends.**

**"you look very nice Nala"**

**"I do?"**

**"yes"**

**"Thank you" a smile came to her face when she saw I was sincere about it. Good that's the Nala I know, she seemed to be warming up already.**

**"good you better had said yes, do you know how long it took it get those kinks out of her tail!"**

**"Tama….." said nala hesitantly**

**"Too dam long" tama not even paying attention to Nala reaction. I guess knots in girl's tails are embarrassing to talk about. I have no problem with it, after all getting a knot out of your tail can take hours, trust me!**

**"ANYWAYS, have fun on your date" the purple eyes lioness cheered "we want to know all about it when you get back"**

**"Alright" I waited as she said her goodbyes over her shoulder before we began walking back around the den for your official date to begin.**

**The walk to the hillside valley was a little awkward, we really didn't know what to say to each other and if I remember correctly, I'm suppose to start the conversations.**

**"so how was you're day?"**

**"fun and yours?"**

**"Interesting"**

**'What you do?"**

**"Oh just some dumb guy stuff, you?"**

**"Just some dumb girl stuff" I laughed a little, well at least that broke the tension. I could see she was looking around intently, because she's never been to this side of the pridelands.**

**"so, where are we going?"**

**"you'll see"**

**" it's a surprise huh?"**

**"yup"**

**"Oh… I hate surprises"**

**"Well your love this one "I said looking at her, her eyes following me. She was curious with my intentions.**

**"Is that a promise?"**

**"That's a promise" I smiled, she seemed happy with my response and said nothing more. When we finally got to the base of the hill I stopped and told her this was the place.**

**"a hill? This was the surprise?" she said confused**

**"No it on the other side" I informed, "just over the hill, it's really cool, com'on" I egged her.**

**"…okay" slowly she followed me up the hill. And a sense of anticipation hit me as we got closer and closer. I knew this would be perfect she'd love it. " so where is it?" she asked when we were all the way to the top.**

**"it's down there" I pointed**

**"But the sun too bright…. I can't see anything?" she informed looking at me. And I couldn't help the sneaky smile that came to my face. "What?"**

**"You have to do down there to find it"**

**"Down the hill?"**

**"Yup"**

**"All the way down" I nodded. And soon she caught on to my smile. Because the creamy lioness mimicked me. "I'll race ya!"**

**"Well…" I began looking uninterested. "It is a long way down… and it is pretty steep" Nala didn't seem the take my answer and began to tase me, making chicken nosies.**

**"bawk bawk bawk"**

**"Hey"**

**"Chicken"**

**"Im no chicken, but I'm no dare devil either"…which I was.**

**"Scared I'll beat you"**

**"You, beat me, please" I shrugged off the idea to her, she knows by now that I think I can always beat her in anything I do.**

**"Bet I can!"**

**"Bet you can't" I dogged, smoothly**

**"Fine, there only one way to find out…. .GO!" and with no warning she was off! Hey, I wasn't ready. Fine two can play at that game. And I followed close behind as we darted down the hill. And you don't need to be a genius in physics to know gravity will take effect. And I know Nala fast, but she not faster than me and I have more size and legs than her so I caught up to her in no time. Her eyes widen then narrowed at me.**

**"Cheater!"**

**"Say the lion that started ahead!"**

**"You have longer legs I had to give myself a fair advantage!" oh so that was her reason.**

**"Well this cheater will see you at the bottom!" I gave her a wide annoying smile. And that bugged her as I began to leave her behind, but from the corner of my eye I could see a small creamy paw slide under me, like she was trying to trip me!**

**"Hey!" I yelled as I turn back to avoid her foul play. She didn't expect me to see her in her actions and tried to cover up, but doing so she distracted herself and made herself trip! Whoa charma right, funny isn't it.**

**"Whoa!" she yelled as her legs got tangled in one another, as she toppled down the hill. It was fun watching…until she dragged me with her!**

**"Hey!" I shouted as we both simultaneously tumbled down the hill. Until we came crashing into one another like rocks at the bottom. Flower petals and grass flying everywhere.**

**"ow…" Nala and I said in union. As he rubed our heads and looked at one another.**

**"What?" she asked**

**"oh nothing, it's just I got tipped by a cheater"**

**"Me?! NO!"**

**"ah yea, you tired to trip me!"**

**"Trip?" she acted as if she had no idea of what I was talking about. And she laughed when she said the word 'trip' too, like she was using the word differently. " I wasn't tripping you….I was…-giving you an extra push before I passed you" a raised a red eyebrow.**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yea, I did pass you"**

**"As you cam falling down the hill! And dragging me with you!" I laughed, convincing her she was a dirty player.**

**"And I still beat you!" she smiled**

**"What…no!"**

**"Yes I did beat you!"**  
** "I'm more than positive I hit the bottom first!"**

**"Yea after you hit me!" Nal was laughing head over paws with this, I don't know but it was really funny. And she knew she was wrong but hey, I'll let the girl slide.**

**"Yea well-"**

**"Oh Simba!" she got up suddenly. And I was confused at first, and then I remembered oh yea… Were in the valley where there flowers on flowers on flowers. "Look!" she pointed at the many flowers.**

**"You like them?"**

**"Like it?, I love it… its soo beautiful" she seemed mesmerized by the valley. Taking in all the sights and smells and color and she seemed really happy. I was just happy to see that she really liked the valley. I had a feeling she would.**

**We spent countless hours down at the valley. Strolling thru down the pathway. Looking at the sights and smell drinking the cool water and just talking about anything that came to mind. By the time we got back it was beyond late, well not too late maybe and little bit before midnight. So not too late.**

**"so we're back" I said, feeling relived that the date went great.**

**"yup, Simba I had a great time. Thank you"**

**"I'm glad; truth was I was a nervous wreck"**

**"Really?" she was shocked**

**"Yea, first date. I wanted it to go perfect…here I got you something" I brought out the flower that I kept hidden form her. It was a small flower, no more than three petals.**

**"Aww thank you" she stepped closer so I could put it behind her ear, it matched perfectly. " I love it" she smiled, looking away and at the ground, I found a strange lump in my throat as if it were trying to tell me something. To do something. "so I should probably head inside mother bound to be wondering where I am"**

**"yea, uh Nal?"**

**"Yes?" she turn around, blue eye sparkling and wide. A heavy pit form in my stomach as I automatically closed my eye and bent down to kiss her. And a felt a tickling sensation as we both got closer to each other. It seems so slowed down, as we got closer near each other, and our muzzles nearly touching, so close I could smell her aroma form the flower behind her ear and-**

**"Nala! Is that you dear?" the feeling seem to have disappeared from both of us as we had to draw away from each other. Awkwardly we looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening, were we about to kiss. "Nala?"**

**"Coming!" she shouted over her shoulder. She looked back at me with anxious expression. As if she felt bad about leaving. "…sorry I have to go-"nervous got the best of both of us, and we began talking over each other.**

**"oh..um..No prob-"**

**"I had a great time-"**

**"me too-" we we both sweating.**

**"see ya later?"**

**"course"**

**"k, bye" she smiled and went off. Totting toward home, I could see her mother form the den entrance waiting for her.**

**"Honey where have you been?" Sarafina asked**

**"I was just out mom" replied Nala. Looking over her shoulder at me, flashing a quick smile before she went into the den.**

**Yup so, scar is planning a takeover, great. What's new scar? …I don't know what Mufasa was thinking when he had the worried look on his face…or do i?! hmm seems he knows something we don't, anyways mama Sarafina doesn't seem ready to let her cubs grow up, and Simba and Nala romantic scene got interrupted….oh well they always have the next time J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mheetu pov**

**Oh don't really remember when my mom and Nala came in, but I do remember once she was in the den, she and mom keep talking and talking and I can't get any sleep! I mean, they could at least stay outside when they were talking about…whatever they were talking about and- hey, what are they talking about? Curiosity came over me as I slightly rolled over to see my mom and sister. They were still standing still talking, and I had to keep pretending I was sleep.**

**"Honey where were you? And why are you coming back soo late?"**

**"I was just out mom and lost track of time sorry" well that seemed simple enough, good night.**

**"oh, who were you out with the girls?"**

**"No simba"**

**"Simba?" hello, that seemed to spark a new interest in mom. I could tell my sister didn't understand mom's reaction, because she was talking as if it were no big deal, which it wasn't. At least not to me, I wish I could hang out with Simba until late at night!**

**"yea mom, Simba" nala voiced nonchalantly **

**"where you two with somebody?"**

**"no" nala said, not catching the serious in moms voice, but I couldn't catch it either, why did she sound like she was getting worked up? " it was just us"**

**"why?"**

**"…because we wanted to hang out, why else?" that my sister, I'm-being –smart -with -you voice. Even thru it on the down low I know what it is, cuz she always does this to me all the time! "I'm sorry I came in late it won't happ-"**

**"What's this behind your ear?" I could bareky make out my mom and sisters figure in the dark, plus with my eye almost closed I was like, blind.**

**"A flower"**

**"Where you get it from?"**

**"The valley"**

**"I see, he gave this to you?"**

**"Yes…" nala was hesitant and didn't know why mom was asking all those question, come to think of it me either. And hey! Simba gave her a flower…Simba never gave me anything. I'm going to have a VERY important talk with my mud bother about this!**

**"Ok, so were you going to tell me about your date young lady?" date, what date? They went on a date!...wait, what's a date? The question caught her off guard completely, and I guess since I'm her brother I like when nala gets up on the spot and she has to think real fast, that and panic, it's hilarious. "well?"**

**"See mom, I was going to tell you, but I got really busy with stuff and you weren't here… and I never got a chance to tell you" hmp, lucky, she thought this out I know it. She never response this fast when she in the hot sit. "sorry"**

**"Well, I guess it alright" wow well that seemed easy.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, because it won't happen again"**

**"Totally"**

**"Good, because you won't be seeing him, or dating him for that matter" and I guess that was the end of my sister world, because she acted like it was the end of the world! I mean I can understand, Simba and really cool guy with cool moves and cool stories. I'd be mad too.**

**"haha…you're joking right?" my mom must have been giving her a stale face." mom you can't be serious?"**

**"oh, but I am"**

**"b-b-but that not fair…."**

**"Did I say it was fair?" oh mom had her on that one; she always says nothing in life is fair.**

**"You can't do that!" she argued**

**"I'm your mother, I can and I just DID" haha my sister was speechless.**

**"….w-why?!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Yes why! You have to have a reason!"**

**"I'm your mother and I said so"**

**"That not a reason"**

**"You're too young to be going out on date's nala" wait Nala likes boys? Ewww! I can't imagine anyone liking my sister she sooooo boring! And sooo my sister.**

**"….what?! No im not!" she barked back, oh I know where this is going if Nala doesn't clam down " I'm 2 years old, I can go on dates mom!"**

**"No, you're 2 months away from being 2, And if you don't calm down you won't live to be…" is that a promise? Mmm I always wondered what it would be like to be an only cub.**

**"I… don't believe this why are you acting like this?!"**

**"Why are you acting like this?"**

**"Because you're overreacting!"**

**"I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting! I'm the one being yelled at by my daughter!" here we go…. "A daughter who's about to get knocked beside her head if she doesn't clam down" ooohhh, my sister didn't say anything… this is gonna be a good night.**

**"mom i- I'm sorry okay…I just don't understand why you're doing this"**

**"I've already told you Nala, I don't want you dating and seeing any boy at your age"**

**"He's just a friend! And so what if I like him"**

**"For now he is, and then one day I'll look and you two will be hooked up" again with these phrases, hooked up, what's that? Like stuck together? I'd hate to be stuck with my sister.**

**"moooooooooom" my sister groaned "it not like that, I mean I can't help it if guys l are attracted me. And besides… I see him all the time and it's not like you can do anything about that" oh, she shouldn't had said that. Nala was really testing moms' good graces with that last one. It's like I can picture she defiant face in my head.**

**" you're right but I can do this young lady…" I'm more than 1000 percent positive that mom was all in nala face with her threat. " I can't help that you are with him, but I can help you being alone with him or any other boy"**

**"What are you going to do, hire a private investigator to follow me?!"**

**"Don't tempt me!" she braked, and I almost jumped, mom very raise her voice at us "I'm warning you, if I see or hear of you being with him or any other boy alone you'll be dealing with me"**

**"But mom!"**

**"And trust me, being grounded will be the least of your worries!" heavy paws were coming toward me, it must have been mom so I was making snoring noises to play it off, but nala followed it close pursuit.**

**"I can't believe you're doing this, what with you…you're never like this!" nagged Nala**

**"And you're never like this!"**

**"What have I gone?!"**

**"Sneaking with boys, talking back…why Abia was right" I heard a loud sigh of frustration come from my sister, she was going to blow.**

**"for the love of- are you serious! Your listening to some lioness-"**

**"She's not some lioness, her names Abia"**

**"whatever her name is, does she even have cubs!?"**

**"no-" ooh nala cut mom off…she was testing her.**

**"Then how can she say anything, what input does she have-"**

**"She was young once, and I was too! So I know the kind of THINGS you kids get into!" what things? I don't do anything, but hang out with the teenager…when they let me, otherwise, I don't really know what they do. probably stupid stuff, like talk about crushes.**

**"Oh yes I MUST be pregnant after my date with Simba, you know, since that want us kids do!" man, nala was mad; I've never seen or heard her act like this before. She must really want to hang with Simba.**

**"DON' . .NALA that not funny"**

**"here, you wanna feel my belly-"**

**"ENOUGH!" mom roared "Now I'm sorry to hurt your feeling Nala, but you aren't to see Simba…or any boy"**

**"mom tha-"**

**"I don't care what you think! I'm going what best for you. You're too young to be getting your head into boys. You'll be head over paws for him and one day you'll wake up pregnant with his cubs and when he leaves you'll have a whole lot of problem on your paws and I'm preventing you form experiencing that, understood?" she didn't reply " I said UNDERSTOOD"**

**"….yes" she rushed out the words so fast I could barely hear them. I peeked over and saw her thump herself hard to the ground, cover her face and say nothing the rest of the night.**

**Malka pov ( the next day)**

**"Ok ok so tell me what happened?" I asked, as Simba and I were making our way to Tojo place. The dude seemed pretty happy so if must have gone well. Hell we'll all hope so, or we might be hearing arguments about that for a whole week.**

**"nothing really man, we went out, you know we went to the hillside valley"**

**"With alllllllll the romantic flowers, yea"**

**"She loved it, we spent…I don't know hours there just talking-"**

**"About what?!"**

**"Things"**

**"what kind of things, huh?" yes im sorry im a curios lion when it comes to these things, I need to know what's going down.**

**"…things, anyways we spent a good time there and then I brought her back" oh I see the late night stroll back, both feeling good, we all know how this must have ended. "what?"**

**"You know what"**

**"…what?"**

**"You know"**

**"Dude seriously, just tell me-"**  
** "Mr. curious over here what's to know if you kissed her?" Simba and I both looked around to see where the voice was coming from, even thru something in me told me it was tojo. Which it was, he soon showed himself seconds later.**

**"yea, more or less-so did you kiss her?"**

**"Who me?" ugh what is it with lions knowing full well you're talking to them and they try to avoid the question by asking a question. " ah no man I didn't"**

**"Wait what?" Tojo " dude why not. You had the perfect opportunity"**

**"You didn't even hear the story" Simba explained**

**"So I don't need to, when ever to take a girl someplace romantic you're suppose to end the night with a kiss"**

**"Well I was but-"**

**"But what?" Tojo and I both said in union. Simba rolled his red eyes at us; hey he knows he has to tell his boys this, its bro code.**

**"We got interrupted"**

**"oooh no…" I exclaimed**

**"Mom?"**

**"Yea" Simba nodded**

**"Classic" Tojo said with a sigh of laughter.**

**"Yea yea well, it didn't happen"**

**"But it could of" tojo**

**"Maybe…" simba**

**"Probably" tojo**

**"Most likely" I added**

**"Well I can only dream about it"**

**"Why dream man, she's right here?"**

**"Because it too late Tojo, I should have just went for it then I had the chance, now I feel it would just be, I don't know awkward." I guess I could understand where he was coming form, I mean I know he likes but, so he probably wanted to seal it then but…" well com'on guys, we gotta meet the girls at the main hang anyways, might as well beat them"**

**Tama pov**

**For some reason the others are nowhere to be found and Nala and I got here surprisingly early. "So spill, we want to know everything" I more or less demanded Nala, I mean what she'd think. She'd come here all happy-go –lucky and not tell her girls what happened! Please "you might as well start before kula gets here and-"**

**"EEEeeee!" Nala and I both jumped at the high pitched girly voice "somebody had a date last night, and I want to know now!" be egged with a wide annoying smile, oh boy.**

**"I had the feeling you'd ask that"**

**"told you"**

**"ok, well you guys saw me off, since it took you three freaking years to get me ready!"**  
** "Hey, dates take time"**

**"And have to see your tail fur girl" I added, automatically nala rolled her eye and said some words under her breath.**

**"anyway, we went out to this to valley with lots and lots of flowers"**

**"The hillside valley" kula chimed, probably being there herself with Tojo no doubt.**

**"oh that's what it's called? Well yea, we went there"**

**"You guys walked?"**

**"Well what are they supposed to do, fly?" Kula shot me a look, hey I'm sorry , but that was kind of an obvious question. I mean, how else are they supposed to get around?**

**"hahaha…." she responded, then followed by a stale face.**

**"well we more like fell there"**

**"fell?"**

**"we were racing at the top and I tried to 'trip' him" she empathize tripped, and us girls all knew what she meant. "But ended up tripping myself, and fell"**

**"Sounds rough"**

**"Don't worry, I took him down with me" the blue eye lioness chimed with a cocky and satisfied smile. Oh I see my girl here.**

**"And after?" Kula asked**

**"We just stayed there for hours I think, it was really late when we got back"**

**"And?"**

**"And?" she echoed confused**

**"annnnnddd" we both tried to emphasizes, but sometimes this poor girl did not get the lingo. "You guys to anything…I don't know, involving lips? Muzzle to muzzle, tongue to tongue"**

**"Ok! I get it, and yes he tried to kiss me" she told us, Kula and I were ecstatic to say the least.**

**"WHOA… ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"**

**"aww your nala getting her first kiss" I teased, I teased pinching her check. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at me. Hey girls like going this stuff, why it's beyond me, all I know that it's fun when it's not happening to you! " how's it feel being muzzle to muzzle with your man"**

**"you guys" she spoke trying to get us to stop teasing her " it didn't happen" oh it didn't happen-what wait! What do you mean it didn't happen? Kula and I both jumped up and got into her face.**

**"what you mean it didn't happen?!"**

**"I didn't happen, because my mom got in the way-" and then she explored " GOD my freakin mom, she ruined EVERYTHING!" whoa there, lets take a step back, what just happened?**

**"whoa there nala, It was just a kiss-"**

**" NO NO, you don't get it!, my mom went crazy telling me I can't see him anymore, him or any other boy for that fact!"**

**"Your mom? Why?"**

**"I don't know! I think she's going thru her midlife crisis, because want she was telling me made no sense!" she exclaimed, throwing a paw into the air.**

**"will, what she tell you?" I asked curiously**

**"I don't even know, I was too heated to even listen, all she said was I'm too young, too innocent, too-whatever to be interested in dating boys" Nala rambled " and that she'll look up one day and I'll be hooked up, leaving alone, having thousands of cubs!"**

**'figures" said Kula "it's a mom thing, that why I told you not to willingly tell her"**

**"I didn't!, she asked… and I had to tell her. We were arguing about it for a good half hour." She sighed, catching her breath form her little fit. "She's so…ugh- and she even said if I'm caught alone with a boy, I'm basically dead meat- why me?!" she rolled over onto the ground and acted as if she was dying, ugh this lioness sometimes.**

**"Well….it could have been worse?"**

**"How, I really like him guys…"**

**"She could have gone after Simba head, or head " um I think she already did.**

**"Hey girl!" oh great the boys have arrived.**

**"hey" Kula chimed, getting up to greet her boyfriend.**

**"oooooh kill me" whinnied the creamy lioness putting her paws over her eyes.**

**"sup-hey what's wrong with Nala?" asked Malka**

**"Ooh nothing" I said, patting her on her back.**

**Sarabi pov**

**The party and I have just gotten back from your hunt. We just brought dinner back and are getting ready to prepare it. " Nice job everyone" I spoke to my lionesses. Who were beginning to depart to the waterhole to get a drink before preparing dinner. I saw all of them nod and give there condolences as they began to leave, but one lioness in practical stood out to me, Sarafina. Something seemed different about her today. "sara?" she looked up at me.**

**"yes?"**

**"something wrong? You look different"**

**"me? No I'm fine"**

**"Sure, something just seems a little off with you today, something wrong?" I've always had a good eye for catching certain changed in others. I don't know if that's a queen thing, or just me noticing something different in a friend.**

**"No, just my daughter Sarabi"**

**"Is she okay?"**

**"Oh yes, she's fine, but her mouth isn't. We got into an argument last night"**

**"Over?" I asked**

**"Her and boys"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Nala decided she was old enough to go on a date yesterday"**

**"Oh with who?"**

**"Your son" oh really? "And my lady don't take this the wrong way, your son is a very nice and very respectable young. But I don't want my daughter dating anyone, at least not right now" Sarafina confirmed to me. "It has nothing to do with your son"**

**"I understand, I actually didn't know Simba was interested in seeing someone"**

**"Yes, well I told her what I thought and she blew a fuse. She was highly upset."**

**"Well why did you do it?" I had to ask, and understand the reason, even thru being a mother you always have reason. But not wanting your daughter to grow and have date when she of a near age, I don't understand. Maybe because I don't have girls.**

**"Sarabi I know your sons and good boy, and probably has no bad bones in his body, but when I was younger and dating, I made some mistakes, mistakes I'm still dealing with and if I was older I probably wouldn't have made them. I don't want my child to make the same ones. At least not at this age, I still want her to be a kid" well that makes sense, I never thought of it like that.**

**"I understand Sarafina, do you want me to tell my son your daughter off limits?" I spoke looking at her, yet a smile on my face. For I knew somewhere my son had feelings for her.**

**"No Sarabi, there no need for that. She'll be fine"**

**"alright" I said, walking with Sarafina down towards the waterhole.**

**Cyrus pov**

**Man, my life this past few months were rocky, but they were soon covered up by the seemingly wonder event that happened. In the past week the former king, king Kajji had passed away, of natural causes. Leaving me his second in command to fill his paw prints and have my son Kane as prince. The prince I always knew he was.**

**I stood in the main caves den looking at the cave paintings done by the former king assistances. The painting contained the pride past, present and future In a few drawings. It was all very interesting, but really. Thinking that our king spent all his effort in describing some facts in paintings, that could have easily been seen, seems to be a waste to time for me. But I'm not king Kajji, I couldn't tell you want he was thinking.**

**That lion, He was always rambling about something. He was a good king, but a fool too. Always seeming to be wasting his time with petty things. Aiding the other near pride, calming down quarrels, when really he had to need to do so, no purpose. But if he wanted to waste his time doing so, and then draw out his good deeds out on the wall for others to see is good for him.**

**Me, I can see a bigger picture. I don't know what, but I can tell this pride will be glorious. Somewhere in the end they will be, and with me ruling them. Defiantly, and-**

**"You say that now, but when I'm king you'll be regretting it!" my son.**

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kane, it will never happen!" my son didn't seem detruded from the rejection, and if fact seemed satisfied with it.**

**"ah Ashanti… sup pops, what happening?" Kane greeted, as he walked into the den.**

**"Nothing son, what's going on with you?" I asked, turning around to face him. He stretched out, before he laid himself on the ground, near the wall.**

**"ah same old same old, hanging out, causing trouble, messing with girls, the usual" the Kane for you, bright and bold. My son has so shame and nothing to hide.**

**"That's my boy"**

**"You know it" I always knew from day one Kane was different, special. Like me, that's why I adopted him. I have to other children, and he is a king prized treasure when it comes for me to leave a legacy. " and you?"**

**"as you kids say, the use. I spent my day looking over the cave records"**

**"Oh dad, that so boring"**

**"Oh and whats fun?"**

**"Going out, having fun, meeting lionesses" for months my son had been telling me I need to get a lioness in my life. But I'm not interested in lioness right now, I'm far too busy to be fooling around and wasting my time with women.**

**"No son"**  
** "com'on dad, it been a while, ya need a women in your life. It's not complete without them"**

**"And you would know?"**

**"Yea I do" he spoke confidently to me, like he knew something I didn't. I looked at him. His eyes telling many stories. "And I know a lionesses is the key to a happy male"**

**"I see" I said, walking away from the painting and into a clearing in the den. I made my way to the opening of the cave. " I don't need a lioness son, I have you"**

**"As charmed as I'm feeling, really dad ya need a women in your life, they keep you satisfied "**

**"Son"**

**"I'm just saying"**

**"and again I ask how you my adolescent son would know?"**

**"I've been around" again I remind you my son has nothing to hide, he bold and says what's on his mind always.**

**"With Ashanti?"**

**"psh, no- not yet. I still have to work my magic on her. Besides it's an ocean of lioness I like to keep my options open" for a second there he sounded like me. Like father like son I suppose.**

**"Careful you're sounding like you're old name Kane"**

**"And I plan to be, you were right that old king was just a waste for fur. When I rule I'm going to be a whole hell of a lot better than him, just wait."**

**"That's my boy"**

**"Hey dad?"**

**"yea?" I said looking back at the lying lion. He seemed to have a different more serious expression on his face.**

**"it just, when the old man died his wife seemed really sad a stuff, ya know like they seemed really happy…"**

**"and?"**

**"ya think you and ya know who would have been like that" when he was referring to the lioness that complained and left me and my son alone one cold night. No I don't think we would have been the same as Kajji and his wife. And a twiggy feeling filled me.**

**"No son, no I don't"**

**"Well I bet-"**

**"no son, I bet you anything that nothing would change, between me and her… and those eggs of hers!" I wasn't yelling at him, but I was really adamant about getting my feelings across. He knows I don't like talking about her or her children.**

**"Relax I'm just saying, maybe if things worked out we could have all been one-happy-family"**

**"I don't think so, and you know that wouldn't have been the case son. She always had something negative to say, and always about you. And you were a cub, how does that look. And it didn't help that her daughter made lies about you either"**

**"Oh yea, I remember that…what was her name? nyah, nyla…nala?"**

**"Yes" I groaned, rethinking of my past family.**

**"Yea…it was her, and that her brother. I remember always teasing them, good times"**

**"Im sure"**

**"Man, nala and I would get into. That lioness was feisty I'd love to see how she is now, probably ten times worse ah"**

**"well if they're not dead, then probably so…anyways I have to go son, I'll see you later." I had to leave before he brought up any other memory of Sarafina. The truth is I loved her and loved her dearly, but she just didn't understand me. And our differences drove us apart, after all we were never really 'alike' in anyway. The only reason we were together was because she was pregnant. And I tried countless times to persuade her in seeing what I was, but it was hopeless. Just like everything seems to be right now.**

**Nala pov**

**Despite the, well my dramaticness from earlier the rest of the day went well. Even thru Simba and I didn't get close to each other. The feeling of what could have happened and what didn't happen just made it strange, ya know what I mean? I don't know it's hard to explain. Just know everything else was normal.**

**"so you mean to tell me, that aliens are real?"**

**"Yes, they are"**

**"You've lost it man" exclaimed Simba shaking his, thick…gorgeous red mane- ugh god no, nala get your head out of the gutter!**

**"So you're telling me they're not real, then how did we all these ancient leaving and mysterious findings, that nomad find when out traveling."**

**"um it's called craftman and wisemen Malka" voiced tama annoyed with, whatever he was talking about. I was too distracted to even pay attention to him.**

**"no"**

**"Yea Malka, others can just make that stuff. I mean come on, monkeys have thumbs. They could have done it"**

**"Aliens"**

**"Dude, you need a girl" voiced Tojo, who had his paw wrapped around Kula. That was his answer for everything. I guess when you're involved with somebody to do change. Maybe that would change Malka by making him, I don't know, more mature….but I doubt that.**

**"Well then-"a sound was heard from overhead that caught all our attention. It must have meant one thing. "See aliens!"**

**"Dinner bell Malka"**

**"Oh" he said dull fully**

**"duh…" tama poked at him, while we all go up and slowly made our way back to the main platform for our dinner. Wow the day seemed to past really fast today, it just seemed that I was just waking up, walking with tama and…hey, where Simba? I looked around and as everyone kept their conversation going and walking, I stayed back and tad. Where was he? It wasn't until I notice halfway up the hill he was still hanging back. He seemed to be strolling, taking his time like he was thinking or waiting or had nothing to do. I approached him slowly.**

**"Hey Simba, you okay?" I asked stopping a few meters away. He looked up at me, catching my eyes. It seemed a little surprised I was there.**

**"Oh hey fine, just thinking"**

**"About what?"**

**"…nothing" he shrugged off. He walked towards me; I kept my eyes on him. I knew he was thinking something. Why wouldn't he tell me? "Really"**

**"It doesn't seem that way. What's on your mind? And don't say nothing because I know there is, you just won't tell me" I told him. He smiled me, he knows I can be very persistence, especially when I know something's up. "There no point in hiding, just tell me"**

**"okay, since I can't persuade you to think otherwise" I nudged as he walked near me " I was just thinking about yesterday" aren't we all.**

**"Oh, what about yesterday?"**

**"I don't know you like it?" he asked looking back at me. My eyes slightly darted around, like I had to think about it, but you all know I was messing with him.**

**"Well…" he darted his eye at me, I broke his suspense with a laugh and push "I'm just kidding, I had a great time, loved it" I saw the awkward -stress in his face disappear when I said this.**

**"oh good, don't scare me like that"**

**"Okay, and you? How you like it?"**

**"It was fun"**

**"Fun?" it is just me, or to boys have a really 'simply' was of describing things. i feel we've always encounter situation like this. Was this fun…fun, or was this fun like….super awesome, over the top…or I don't know, plain boring.**

**"Fun" and stated again, with the same confident answer " and hilarious"**

**"Hilarious?- oh…right" oh ok come on, that fall wasn't that funny, I probably have a bruise somewhere!**

**"Miss Nala you are one sneaky lioness"**

** "Well, maybe if you didn't have such long legs!" I kicked him with the back of my hind legs to make a point, he's twice my size! His legs makes mines look like, like…chicken legs " I wouldn't have tried to 'trip' you"**

**"Oh and that's you're reason for playing dirty"**

**"I don't play dirty, but….I don't play fair either" and I couldn't help that I had a rebellious side in me, and when I'm around him, it comes out. It's like something in him eggs me to do so. And I have a felling I do that to him when he's with me.**

**"A lioness that doesn't play by the rule, I like that" Simba made his voice very attractive sounded when he said this; at least to me It was attractive.**

**"I bet" I teased giving him a flash of my smile and batter of my blue eyes. He tried his best to prove that wasn't effect him, but by the way he was walking. I knew it was. We strolled back together, oblivious to everything around us. We just seemed to be talking and enjoying each other company. By the time we had gotten to the foot of the platform everyone else was already up and eating. Wow did we really take that long? It's only been a few minutes. Well I'm glad we're here, that walk did get me hungry. As I started to walk up the stair I noticed again, Simba had seemed to stop and wait…like he was dragging out something. "Simba?-"**

**"I'm sorry, it just, I'm little upset about something" he confirmed to me, and I didn't even ask for him to tell me this time. I stopped walking to listen. **

**"Upset? Upset about what?" I asked concerned. it seemed to be bothering him greatly, because he had this look of, regret on his face. And it made me concern.**

**"it's just…yesterday. For some reason I feel that it could had gone a lot better. And I know it was both our first date, but I feel I could have gone a lot better ya know?"**

**"Simba…" I said, and with the most honest feeling, and feeling a little relieved it was nothing major "I yesterday was perfect. I had a great time. I wouldn't change anything that happen, I have no regrets" I said walking towards him.**

**"Well I do"**

**"Why? What do you regret?"**

**"…This"**

**"wh-"suddenly Simba and I were close….like touching close, kissing close. He wrapped his paws around me so I was close to him, willingly I fell into him. Getting closer to him, our tongues intertwined. It was so beautiful so perfect. My heart was pounding; my tail flickered back and forth. We got lost in our kiss, and I really wanted it to stay that way.**

** Hey hey so were two chapter in two days! I feel in makes up for the month I didn't update, and I know I have to still update lion's drama. Yea what you guys think? I might add alittle more drama with the with the teens. Would what mama Sarafina gonna react to nala kiss….if she finds out. Stay tune and review**


End file.
